


Sunshine and Whiskey

by Mads_Wren



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Wren/pseuds/Mads_Wren
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe. Daryl meets a kind redhead that helps and heals him. In more ways than one. Along the way he does the same for her. It’s the least he could do, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight author's note, this story started as a roleplay and slowly worked its way into a story itself. It is co-written by my best friend in the whole world. That being said we own none of the characters but the original ones! Will be updated on Saturdays! Comments, feedback, and suggestions welcome.

Another year of high school … Daryl Dixon sighed and looked up at large brick building in front of him. He shook his head and debated on skipping the first day of school. Thing was, if he did and his dad found out, he’d beat him good, and he didn’t want that. Didn’t need anyone to see the bruises or anything like that in gym or the locker room. Growling softly he strode up the steps, one hand on his backpack strap. He swiped at his shaggy hair that threatened to cover his eyes. It was then that a flash of orangish red caught his eye. He turned towards it, curious. 

A pretty redhead stood there, looking nervous as hell as she stood in the small crowd of kids. He would have let her suffer, but something made his feet move. He shook his head, couldn’t believe what he was doing but kept going towards her. Once he reached her, he stopped to stand next to her. He looked up at the building with her. “You know … It don’t bite … It’s just school …” He rolled his broad shoulders and started towards the place.

Both of Madison’s hands was placed tightly around the straps of her overly girlish backpack, the backpack her step mother just had to buy her for the first year, both of her light blue hues gazing up at the building before herself. On the outside she thought she was playing a pretty bold face, while on the inside her stomach wouldn’t stop flopping and she swore up and down she was gonna end up sick before the day was over. Her view of the building was quick to change as she landed her eyes upon the back of her brother’s head, watching as he was already crowded by a group of kids, and wooing the panties off the girls. “Typical."She mumbled rolling her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest. Edwin was able to worm himself into everyone easier then Madison ever could, of course at the end of the first week she would have friends…But they wasn’t true friends in her mind, truthfully she wished it was harder for the popular kids to like her, Madison took what she could though.

The young teenager jumped out of her skin as she heard the older boy next to her darting a small glare at him before looking back at the place. "School might not, but don’t mean the people couldn’t,"She mumbled after him lightly kicking at a rock before heading inside before the wave of kids would squish themselves around her to get inside. "Alright Mads. See how long it takes you to get lost.” She laughed at her self pulling a small paper out of her back pack to find her locker number, and as well her class list.

He heard her retort as he left her behind and couldn’t help but chuckle. At least she wasn’t stupid, he thought as he got his paper on what classes he’d be going to this year. The bell rang and rolled his eyes. Of course on the first day he’d be late for his first class. This was already bulshit. Shaking his head, he made it to Trig just in the nick of time. He parked himself way in the back so he wouldn’t get called on to much. After almost nearly an hour, the horrid class was over and it was on to the next one. Slowly the day crept by.

When it came to lunch time, Daryl gave a sigh of relief and got his pizza, chocolate milk and chips and went to sit down. He spotted the redhead he saw earlier at the other line and she was apologizing to the bitch lunch lady. He’s had problems with her in the past. Frowning, Daryl went over to see what was the problem.

“You don’t have enough money young lady. You can only have a bag of chips and a drink with that …” Daryl made a disgusted face and pulled out what money was needed. He glared at the lunch lady and nodded to the redhead and went to go sit back down.

Madison was overly hungry by the time she got into the lunch room as well as standing in the lunch line, also feeling a little good that her day was better then she thought. All the classes so far was alright, granted gonna be hard but that was a given. She quickly grabbed herself an apple, chips, pb&j as well as the milk that was given out to everyone but was quickly held at a snag when she was trying to pay for her lunch. Madison was really shocked when the boy from earlier came over and paid what few coins she was missing for her own lunch, he was gone before she could even utter a thank you at him.

Though he wasn’t gonna get away from her that quickly, Madison quickly grabbed her tray and followed behind him a few paces only to take a seat at the empty table next to his own. She chewed at the inside of her lip as she opened the bag of chips quickly sending a look at him before looking back at the table in front of herself.

He sat down at an empty table and picked up his pizza. The pizza was nearly to his mouth when he heard someone sit at the next table over. He saw that flash of red and sighed. Looked like he had a pet freshman. He shook his head and knew he was being to nice. He set his pizza down and looked over at her. He debated if he should join her, or tell her to get over here. He finally decided with, “Get over her Red … you’re sitting by yourself anyway. Might as well sit with my sorry ass so you have some company …” He rumbled out.

Madison popped a chip into her mouth when he said something to her, making her head pull out of her lap and an eye brow perk up; looking around since he called her Red. “I’m alright, pretty sure you’ll have some pretty girl to sit around soon enough, or a group of your friends,” She stated softly reaching into the bag for another one of her chips, merely just picking around at them now. “I just…Wanted to thank you for helping me back there, if I ever run into my brother around this place, I’ll get whats needed to pay you back.” She said quickly, “The least I could do..” 

He laughed softly at that, knowing better than that. “Yeah sure … friends …” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it … Just a few bucks …” He shrugged. He glanced around, not even sure why he did it, grabbed his tray, and joined her at her table. “Since your so stubborn about joining me …” He rumbled with annoyance while he bit into his pizza.

Madison felt herself blush slightly when he came over her to her own table chopping down on the corner of her lip for just a small moment, “Few bucks can go along way for some body.” She replied before grabbing her apple to quickly bite into, “Want this?” She asked softly holding the milk out towards him, “I have my own water with me already, but the lady handing them out made me take it.” She looked at him for a strong moment before trying to push the milk at him once more. “Also, didn’t you notice? I’m a red head, one of the most stubborn creatures in the world.”

He knew what she meant, cause he did need the money. It was hard to get money for him, unless he wanted to become a real shithead and get even more into the wrong crowd. He swallowed the bite of pizza he had taken and looked into her deep blue eyes. “That’s true … Just … wanted to be nice is all … You don’t have to pay me back though … Forget about it …” He sighed and took the milk, muttering, “Should have gotten Chocolate milk …” When he heard what she said next he couldn’t help but laugh. Which didn’t happen to him alot. Hell, it earned him a few stares. He was smiling when he bit into his pizza again, another rarity for him.

Madison giggled at him a soft bit, finding his laugh to be cute as well as that small smile over his face. Maybe this whole high school thing wasn’t as bad as she thought. “My name is Madison, liked to be called Mads though.” She introduced herself first to him, “Guess since we’ll be having lunch together, we should at least know each others name, yeah?” She questioned before biting into her apple once more. “You a freshmen too?” She questioned, “Your pretty tall, and more … Grown up to be an freshmen.” 

He looked at her when he heard her giggle, and thought it was cute. He nodded as she gave her name. He then blinked when she insinuated that they’d have lunch all the time. He wouldn’t mind, even if he had a reputation. “Yeah … Name’s Dixon … Daryl Dixon. You can call me either one … Don’t care … Not a freshman … Senior … Actually failed last year and they made me come back …” He shrugged his broad shoulders then as if it didn’t bother him, when it actually did. He hated to seem stupid. He wasn’t, it was just his damnable drunk of a father. Always beating on him, sometimes knocking him the fuck out and he’d miss school. Sometimes he would skip school intentionally so no one would see him so injured. He shook his head from his thoughts, and drank some of his milk.

“Oh."Madison went quiet for a moment picking the stem of her apple while she thought over what he said, leaning forward in her chair a bit, pulling the back legs off the ground. "Well..I could always be like … A help buddy for you?” She questioned, feeling a blush riding over her face, she felt really stupid saying it. “Not like calling you stupid or nothing like that!” She implied quicker, almost wanting to kick herself in the ass. “Just …” She paused giving a frustrated groan before biting into her apple, given up on the subject all together while moving onto her sandwich now.

He frowned at what she said, Daryl feeling stupid now and didn’t like it. He growled softly and paid more attention to his pizza now, even if he wasn’t hungry anymore. “Ain’t stupid … Just don’t have enough time for this bulshit …” He lied easily, his voice low. Most people would be intimidated by it. It was why he sat alone, why he had a reputation. Why he was a bad boy as some girls would call it.

Madison frowned a bit, “Sorry … Wasn’t implying that you was.” She said softly pulling the crust from her sandwich, already able to hear her brother’s voice taunting her heavily. It overly sucked to be a smart girl. “I’ll shut up now.” She got to finish eating quickly and went to toss her trash into the can near the front of the room before joining him again; pulling one leg up on the chair, resting her chin against it.

His lips twitched at what she said, but he wasn’t sure what to say after that so he just finished eating his lunch. He was finishing up with it when she returned to the table. He just let his tray there, planning on getting rid of it when the bell rang. He sighed wondering what to do or say now, for he felt like an asshole and dumbass all in one. “Kind of music ya like?” He asked lamely.

“I like all kinds of music,"She replied lightly pulling at a few strings in her jeans. "Wanna see?” She asked softly before putting her foot down once more, leaning over to pick her bag from the floor sitting it on the table, digging around till she found her i-phone with the head phones already attached to it. “See … All of its in here.” Madison smiled handed it over to him so he could look, “What about you?”

He nodded as she asked if he wanted to see. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous when he saw she had an i-phone. He looked through it, smiling when he saw a lot of things he liked. “You like some of the stuff I like … So …” He grinned at this and handed the Iphone back. “All I have is a crappy Trac phone … and I pay for that shit …” His lips firmed at this.

“Well thank my brother for a lot of that,” She smiled at him softly as she lightly took her phone back, then shook her head. “I paid for this myself with my own money. Didn’t even have one before it.” Madison wrapped her headphones around it once more before replacing it back into her bag, closing it up after she pulled her class list out once more, since they didn’t have long till the bell rang. “So if I pay you back them few dollars … You’ll be well on you way to saving for one.” 

His brow went up when she mentioned her brother. “Brother?” He asked softly, inquiring about it. “How’d ya manage that? Iphone’s are at least four hundred bucks.” He then shook his head when she insisted on paying him back again. “You don’t have to … Plus I got more important stuff to worry about than saving for a Iphone …” He then nodded towards her class list. “What ya got next?” He was honestly curious.

Madison nodded, “Yeah my twin brother. Most likely seen running between the shops downstairs, mostly autobody … Or running after some tail.” She couldn’t help but chuckle softly thinking of Edwin at the moment, “I saved up all summer, I work and won a lot of the money.” Her back pack was pulled up over her shoulder as the bell rung, “I have pottery next, can’t wait for it. Nice easy class after half my morning.” She made a laugh rolling her eyes a bit, “What about you?”

Just knowing that she had a twin gave him more incentive to stay away from her. Twins were very protective towards each other. “Wow … What kind of work ya do?” He asked softly as he stood to get rid of his tray. He then blinked when she mentioned Pottery. “Really?” He asked softly. “Oddly enough me too. Easy class I could goof off with …” He grinned at this.

Madison made a small snort, “That’s what you think Redneck.” She teased slightly with him following him out of the lunch area and towards the stairwell so they could get into the basement to find the classroom they needed, luckily Madison knew most of the shops and art classes was in the basement of the school. “Ain’t sure of you know her or not, but ya know Maggie Greene?” She questioned softly wearing a small smile, “I think she graduated last year though, but her sister is my age. Anyways, I help her dad out at their farm, mucking after the animals and all that junk. Sadly ain’t really sure how long I’m gonna be able to keep doing it.” She made a small frown as they found the room, and she found a nice lab table with two open seats, a seat for each of them.

His brow rose at the nick name when he got rid of his tray, a small smile gracing his lips. He followed beside her side as they went to their next class. He nodded when she asked about Maggie. “Yeah, she was in my class last year … Pretty thing …” His brow went up about her cleaning up after the animals. “Never figured you for a country girl …” He murmured with a smirk, then asked, “Why not?” He sat down in one of the empty chairs and set his books in the one corner of the table.

“Daryl … I live in the country side of Georgia,” Her tone was a bit blank, pulling the ya silly head look with him. “I just go somewhere else to do the animal side of the country life.” A few strands of her bangs fell in her face as she looked down at the desk top for a moment, not sure if she really wanted to speak on how much of a dick her father was when it came to her future. “Just not an option for me.” She answered looking over at him now before the teacher came in to start their class, going over the rules and everything else.

He chuckled softly at her tone and then the weird look she gave him. He rose his hands in mock surrender. His lips twitched at that, but before he could talk to her more the teacher came in and started the class. By the end of the class, Daryl was amused and slightly annoyed. With the teacher and himself. He glanced over at her and said lowly, “Interesting …”

Madison rose her brow up a small bit, “What is? This class? I told you.” She grinned while chuckling, grabbing her bag once more as their bell rung for next class. But Madison quickly snuck his list from his hands and started to walk out of the room in front of him. “Looks like we don’t have next period together … But join at the end of the day again … Cause your in my health class.” She said softly studying over his list for a moment before handing it back to him with a small smile, “That would be fun.”

He shook his head a small smile on her face. There was something about her that made him smile. Maybe cause she was crazy different than others. He was about to check what class he had next when she took his list. “Hey!” he barked out with a frown. “Oh what joy! Health …” He said with sarcasm. He rolled his pale blue eyes. “That’s a class that I hated and slept through, cause it was boring as fuck …” Let alone it was his first class last year and slept through it cause half the time he was recovering from a damn concussion.

Madison smiled a bit tucking some of her hair behind her ear once more. “We’ll … You’ll have me this time and I’ll make sure you pass …” She grinned bumping into him slightly, “Even if I have to do your share of the work.” She mumbled lightly, “But save me a seat, alright Dixon?”

“Heh … We’ll see …” He looked at her when she bumped into him. “Yeah sure …” He mumbled as he started towards his next class, wondering why she was so different than others. He wasn’t the social kind. Hell, most thought he was a scum ball. He sighed and tried to pay attention to his next class, which wasn’t his strong point. “Damn English …” He muttered after he got out of class and went next to Health class. He slipped into a empty chair, noticing Mads wasn’t there yet.

Madison’s math class sped by quickly and she was sorta happy to head to the next class, pretty happy the fact she made friends with someone … That hopefully wasn’t going to use her in the end. She quickly got into the class room a second after the bell rang, smiling at Daryl as she had a seat next to him which was taken by herself quickly. This class was going to be pretty interested with him in it with her.

His lips twitched up, as he returned a small smile to her. The class was going by slowly, until they started passing notes. Then that was interesting and went by faster than Daryl realized it could go. He actually was having fun. The bell rang, surprising him that class was over. He grabbed his books and stood to leave the class. It was the end of the day and he was surprised that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Madison happily waited for him outside of the door since she was able to smush out of it fast then what he could. “Well? Wasn’t so bad was it?” She asked him with a smile, of course smiling because he was still following her as she headed towards the hall that held her locker. But he was slightly making her heart rush at the feeling. “Guess we’ll do this all over again tomorrow, and no … You won’t have to pay for my lunch.” She laughed softly getting her locker open to place some books away while putting a few into her back pack.

He was happily surprised finding her waiting for him. He smiled slightly at that, “No. Not that bad …” He rolled his eyes at this. “Like I planned on it anyway?” He teased with a smirk. Hell in the past day he smiled more than a whole damn month. He couldn’t help but like her. “I need to get rid of these books so … I’ll see ya tomorrow then?”

Madison giggled at him softly before nodding her head, “See ya around redneck.” She said pulling her back pack onto her back before waving him off.He waved back at her with a small smirk and went to dump his books in his locker. 

The next few days passed quickly and easily enough. He was actually wanting to go to school. Cause he enjoyed talking and spending time with her. Something just drew her to him that he couldn’t explain, and didn’t care too. Another reason his days went by fast is cause Merle was in prison, and his daddy was passed out drunk in his bed, the recliner or the floor. But Thursday night when he got back from hanging out in the woods after school that his daddy laid into him bad.

In the morning he felt like his head was five times bigger than it’s norm, let alone his hands and arms hurt, and his ribs ached that it was almost hard to breathe. He debated on skipping school so they wouldn’t see him like this, but he didn’t want to be here either. But he also didn’t want Mads to see either. He put a dark hoodie on and let his shaggy hair hang in his face. Hopefully she wouldn’t see the bruise on his brow/temple and his split lip. He was at his locker gathering his books when he saw the flash of red, knowing it was her coming close to him.

“Hey Dixon,” She smiled a small bit stepping off to the side to lean against the other locker beside his, arms wrapped around her morning books. “I thought about how you paid for my lunch the other day, so I packed us both a lunch together.” She smiled, barely taking notice of him hiding himself at the moment. “Made everything in it myself, and I even brought something for the sweet tooth of yours.” Of course by this time Madison did have more friends in the school, and of course half of those friends wasn’t to thrilled of her hanging around the redneck kid. But to Madison it went in one ear and out the other for her. As much as her friends tried to get her to sit with them at lunch, she was always sitting with Daryl; of course they didn’t really talk much, but the companionship was enough for the redhead. Madison’s mouth slowly closed up when she finally was able to look at him, a soft hand reaching to grab his upper arm, “Hey … The hell happened?” She whispered softly.

His lips twitched up as he heard her voice, let alone the kindness she gave to him that no one else would. “You didn’t have to, but thanks Mads …” He murmured. It was then he felt her touch on her arm and he turned his head slightly away so she couldn’t see how bad. “Just got in a fight is all … You know how bad some of these assholes can be …” he lied easily. He knew he wasn’t taking this damn hoodie off otherwise she would see how bad his forearms were.

Madison made a small face. “Let me see it,” She said softly reaching up slightly, allowing a soft finger to rest under his chin, trying to let herself see how bad his lip was, as well as the bruise. “Who beat you up?” A frown was planted on her face, clearly concerned about him as well as upset about whom ever did this to him. To her … Her mind quickly stopped that sentence in her head. “Did ya clean it up or anything?” She questioned, “Don’t need you to get all infected on me now.”

He frowned, he kept his neck stiff, but slowly relented. He sighed and finally looked at her, if only briefly. His eyes then went to the floor. “No body special … Don’t worry about it … I’m fine …” His lips twitched again. “Cleaned it up quickly this morning … Could only clean so much with the time I had …” He mumbled.

“Well that special no body will have me to deal with, once I find out."She said softly pulling her hand away from his chin to give another soft squeeze at his upper arm, just as the late bell rung for first period. "Shit."She whispered under her breath before looking back at him, "See you at lunch Dixon. Remember I have your food, so don’t get in line.” She called as she parted ways with him to quickly get to her class.

He frowned at that, not liking the image of his drunk father towering over her and then laying his hands on her. Just the thought made him shudder and realize he would try to protect her. She didn’t deserve to be beaten like he did. Far from it. Hell in his eyes he saw her as a red headed angel. Maybe annoying sometimes, but that was okay. “Yeah …” He called out to her as she ran off to class. He went to his own, hiding his face of course. 

At one point during the day he got to warm and pushed the sleeves up on his hoodie, revealing more bruises and cuts. But no one seemed to really notice. Until Lunch. He got in line and only got two cartons of chocolate milk then sat down at their table. He didn’t have to wait long.

Madison met them at their table with two brown paper bags and a light smile on her face as she sat in the seat next to him today. “Alright time for me to repay your kindness and the money for my own lunch.” Sitting the bags down she slowly pulled out a small plastic bag of chicken. “I wasn’t sure what piece you like the most, so I packed one of each for you.” She smiled softly feeling like she had a reason to blush. “And don’t tell me I didn’t need to do this, cause we had so much left over when I made it last night.” She pulled out another small container for him. “Potato Salad, since mash potatoes taste really gross cold.” She said sliding it towards him, “And then my special for this afternoon … My peach cobbler.” Her smile was ear to ear now as she pulled it out, “And of course … A can of soda.”

His lips twitched up at her kind and happy demeanor. He then full on smiled when she said not to say what he said to her a few days ago. “You cook? Damn girl … You’re gonna make a good wife one day …” He grinned with a wink, already pulling the bag of chicken towards him. “Mmm … it all looks good. Thanks Mads …” He grinned when she said cobbler. God he hadn’t anything like this in a long damn time. A home cooked meal … He almost wanted to cry it was so damn thoughtful. “I haven’t had a home cooked meal since my mom died …” He sighed and looked over at her. He then saw the dark bruises on his forearms in the corner of his eye and frowned, hoping she wouldn’t notice them.

Madison’s cheek turned the color of her hair, she knew it right then and there that they did. “Well don’t wanna brag or nothing.” She said softly, clearly overly flattered by him now. “But what girl from the south can’t cook?” She questioned softly with a giggle, but what she did next shocked the hell even out of herself as she lent over and pecked his cheek lightly, “But I’m so glad you like it, so get used to it Dixon.” Madison then turned to pull her own lunch out, which wasn’t as up to do as his own, mostly a sandwich and the peach cobbler too. “Sorry about your mom, D.” She said softly, “I bet she was a real nice lady, I mean … She did raise a sweet boy like you.”

His mouth seemed to be stuck in a grin as he dug in. He looked at her for a second while he chewed on his food, feeling his heart swell. He never had a true friend … so he never had this feeling before. Just as he turned to his food again was when she pecked his cheek. It seemed his heart stuttered in his chest, then begin to race. He even blushed, and was afraid to look at her afraid of what he would do next. Let alone what she would do. He swallowed and kept looking down, embarrassed to say the least. “It’s okay … She wasn’t the greatest … But she was my ma …” He finally said, and thought back. It really was true of what he said. Sometimes his ma would help his dad beat him. Sometimes she would be kind as hell.

Madison ate a bit of her sandwich picking at the crust a bit as she would chew her food. “My step mom is pretty alright, but don’t really have boundaries and always trying to get me to open up about the silliest of things. But she’s really nice to myself and Eddie.” She paused again to eat a little more quickly drinking down some of her own soda, playing with the tab. “My birth mom is a junkie though.” After that she was real quiet, not really wanting to look up at him. “At least you have someone that cares …” 

He glanced at her and continued to eat. “I’m sorry about your birth ma … Hopefully she’ll get off the junk …” He took a drink of his soda, then swished the liquid inside, wondering what else to be said. Finally he just spit out, “God I don’t wanna hang out with my cuz today … Her mama is busy at work and I have to watch her after she gets out of pre-school …”

Madison perked up an brow as she looked at Daryl wrapping up what was left of her half eaten sandwich. “Whats so wrong with watching a little kid? Sounds like something that’s up your alley. After all you tend to act like a giant man child.” She giggled a little bit grinning up at him. “But if its to much trouble for you Daryl, I could come help you out, or you can just bring her to me.” Madison felt herself blushing a small bit while biting down on the corner of her lip, “I need to get used to be around kids again, since I’ll have a niece in a few months.” 

He looked over at her, a little offended by her teasing. “Am not …” He frowned and shook his head, then rose his brow. “You have a bigger brother or sister?” He asked stupidly, thinking Eddie wasn’t that much of a man whore. “But if ya wanna help me … ya can … I don’t mind … Gracie would probably like you … even if she’s super shy …” He shrugged his large shoulder and finished off his chicken then, already almost done with his potato salad. “Oh … and apparently there’s a party tomorrow night … Ya gonna go?” He inquired softly.

Madison shook her head, “No … Eddie got some girl pregnant that lives in the same county as my mom, and I can’t stand the hell out of the female.” Madison’s eyes would make a heavy roll, “I have NO clue on why my brother thought putting his junk into that would be a good thing.” She was quiet for a moment before giggling, “Alright wanna meet somewhere after school?” She asked him, “I have to go home first, so I can tell my parents where I’m going and all that fun stuff. I’ll just tell them I’m going to go to the library or something.” Madison made a shrug before finishing off her cobbler. “And I uh …” She paused for a moment, “I had no clue about a party till just now.” The red head looked at him, “You going?”

His pale blue eyes went wide with that. “Oh … damn … ” He then laughed at what she said about her brother. “She fugly then?” He asked with a grin. “Yeah sure … How does the park sound?” It was a place where he could sit and watch Gracie play on the playground. “Sounds good then, and yeah … I figure why not … It’s something to do … Rather than sit around at home …” He finished the last bite of his potato salad and glanced at the cobbler. “Damn … I’m full …” He murmured with a frown. “Still wanna taste though …” He said lowly, and stabbed his fork in the edge of it and lifted it back out with a piece and placed it in his mouth. His taste buds seemed to explode with it. He grinned immediately and looked over at her. “Tastes like heaven … And the park sounds good. I don’t live that far from it myself so I can easily walk to meet you guys.” 

She smiled before rubbing at the back of her neck, “I guess I might go. Just depends if Eddie pitches a fit or not cause I know he’ll be there too.” Madison made a big grin on her face, “Looks like I should pack you a lunch more often then huh?” She asked gathering up her own trash to toss out, feeling herself blush deeply at his comment, “Your just saying that.”

He’d have to remember that little tidbit of her as he nodded. “Why would he pitch a fit?” He chuckled and didn’t answer her question. If she wanted to make him lunch, then he definitely wouldn’t stop her. “That’s completely up to you babe …” He then shook his head. “No I’m not … I haven’t tasted anything like that in a long ass time … So thank you …” He smiled and gathered up his own trash, and re-wrapped the cobbler, saving it for later.

Madison’s whole face lit up red when he called her babe, doing her best to hide a shy grin but it was heavily plastered on her face. “Oh you know … Sibling stuff really. Truthfully I think he just don’t want me to embarrass him with his friends.” She smiled a small bit watching him get up to leave the table. 

He chuckled when her face turned red, then shrugged. “Forget him … If ya want, ya can hang with me all damn night … That way he’ll hardly know that your there … hell … Don’t even tell'em!” He grinned. He tossed his garbage and started towards his locker to leave the cobbler there and get what books he needed and such. “To pottery then!” He pushed his sleeves up further on his forearms, forgetting about the bruises. But it didn’t go unseen from Mads. She just didn’t say anything about them, knowing he would only get embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update, got busy with the holiday last week. Will post two chapters to make up for it!

Madison gave a small tug on the red leash, getting the heavily panting collie to stop next to her feet, leaning down to hook her free from the lead. “Don’t run off far.” She said softly, ruffling her ears a small bit before the two of them glided down the walk way of the park. It was pretty well empty besides a few kids running into the playground and what parents came along. But mostly the place was just kids. Making it pretty easy for the red head to spot Daryl with a younger girl, sitting on a bench closest to the playground. 

“Hey.” She smiled softly, moving to sit next to him, also giving a smile to the girl. “Sorry it took me so long.”

Daryl picked up Gracie after preschool. She seemed to happy to see him, which made him frown. She was quiet as usual as they walked to the park. When he sat down to let her play, instead of her running off, she sat down with him. He frowned and finally asked softly, “You’re foster parents fighting again?” Instead of speaking, she nodded her head. He sighed and pulled her close into his body. It was how Mads found them a few moments later. He gave a slight smile to her for a greeting. “No problem … We got here a little bit ago …” Gracie just merely looked at Mads over Daryl’s arm, always shy of course.

The red head nodded a bit which was quickly followed by a sharp whine at their feet, and a cold nose lightly nudging at Daryl’s hand; so badly wanting some attention from the strangers. “Well . . Collie-Dog is so eagerly waiting to be introduced to you.” She laughed a small bit rubbing along her dog’s back slightly, watching her tail wag around a mile a second. “Truthfully she’s all excited cause of Gracie. Favorite thing she likes is kids.” Madison smiled at the shyer Dixon before looking at Daryl once more. “You wanna play with her?” Mads asked Gracie, smiling even more.

He noticed the canine join them a moment before it nudged his hand. His lips twitched up at this and petted the animal. “What a name …” He commented with a small smirk. He looked over at Gracie, which her mouth was turning up in a shy small smile. As was her nature, she stayed quiet and merely nodded. She hesitantly held her hand out to let the dog sniff, wondering if it would bite her or not.

“Its a better name then Dolly,” She commented back, slightly nudging elbows with a light giggle. “On top of that I was like … Four when my dad brought her home.” After Collie-dog licked over Gracie’s fingers, Madison pulled the yellow bounce ball from her pocket, making the animal yip and jump back in excitement. “Here you go Gracie. You can play with her.”

 

He chuckled softly at that. “True …” Gracie giggled softly when she felt the eager tongue gently lap of her fingers. She jumped slightly when Collie-dog jumped, but then grinned. She took the ball and tossed it away for the dog to fetch. Daryl was glad to see her smile, let alone hear her giggle. “Gracie … what do you say?” He asked, trying to get her to open up more. Even if it was just around him. It was better than nothing. Gracie turned back to them, her violet blue eyes looking down as she mumbled out a small thank you, which made Daryl smile in turn.

The bright colored dog launched after the ball leaving the three of them on the bench. “Your so very welcome.” Madison replied back to her, shifting so she could sit on one of her legs, keeping her up straight more. “So I know your name but you have yet to even know mine do you? I’m Madison but you can call me Mads if you like.”

She smiled at Madison, already liking her. She shook her head slightly, her eyes on her. “Okay …” She said softly. She then turned back to Collie-dog which returned with the ball. Grinning she took the ball and threw it again. And to make it even more better she ran after the dog, laughing softly. Which left Mads and Daryl together. He looked over at her and smiled. “Thanks for coming … She doesn’t get out to often, or have a lot of fun for that matter …”

Her head shook quickly, “Don’t thank me for it, I wanted to come.” Madison brushed some hair from her eyes turning to look at him better. “If you never told me she was your cousin I would openly believe that she was your daughter. She looks just like you.” Mads grins with a tiny chuckle looking down to pick at the small hole forming in her jeans. “Sadly can’t be out long … Said I would be here for an hour before going home again.” That caused a frown on her lips along with a heavy sigh.

He blinked, not expecting that. He shrugged the comment off and smiled. “Her dad is my mama’s brother. Sadly her parents were in a car accident. She was a daddy’s girl, and when my uncle died, she practically stopped talkin’ altogether … And my aunt … well … she ain’t doin’ to well … So Child care was called, she got into the system and is now with foster parents. The step-ma, shes not bad, but shes always busy … Its why I watch her … And step-daddy could care less …” He shook his head, not liking the situation at all.

Madison nodded a bit turning her head to check on the two playing, “At least she has someone still coming around, like ya know … Someone that is really her family, her blood.” She was quiet, chewing heavily at the inside of her lip before glancing back up at him. “You still have yet to tell me who hurt you Daryl. I need someone to place on my kick their ass list.” She gave him a strong goofy grin, “No one will beat my best friend up and get away with it!”

He nodded, murmuring, “She deserved to have someone around … Plus … well … I feel like I need to look after her …” He shrugged away those feelings. He wanted to return that same goofy grin but couldn’t. He shook his head, then stopped, changing the subject. “I really am your best friend?” He asked softly, surprised by that fact.

She was quick to nod, “So much so.” Was her answer while finding herself growing a little nervous with this conversation. “You’re real Daryl, unlike the others I have became friends with. You never pressure me into anything, nor do make me feel like shit for being who I am. You allow me to be myself Daryl.” She looked at him, lightly hitting eye contact, “Plus … Your the only guy I"m not so scared to be alone with, knowing that you wouldn’t hurt me … Ever.”

Hearing those three words warmed his heart, that he was shocked. He didn’t know what to say, but could only feel honored. His heart seemed to pound hard against his chest as he lightly smiled. “I wouldn’t … I … never …” He growled softly from him being so damnably tongue tied. “Wouldn’t hurt ya Ren …” He was trying to call her red, which he sometimes did, but it came out wrong because of his shock. “Red …” Shakes head. “Wren …” He smiled nervously and shook his head, feeling like a jackass.

Madison made a hard giggle, feeling her cheeks burn brightly while her hand would land against his arm lightly, her barely taking notice as her fingers would lightly ghost against his warm skin. “You just said my middle name,” She giggled a little more, turning it into more of a laugh causing her gut to hurt slightly. She was quick to drop her arm again covering her face to wipe the tears of laughter from them, as well as try to calm herself once more. “You must know me better then I thought.”

He blinked, not expecting that reaction. His cheeks burned from her laughter, but he couldn’t help the smile from hearing her laugh. His pale blues grew wide as she explained. “Oh …” His smile grew at that. “I had no idea …” He chuckled softly. “Well you now have three nicknames from me … Your usual Mads, Red, and Wren now …” He grinned. “I like Wren better …” He smiled sweetly at that. It sounded more like her.

Madison blushed deeply again making a tiny shrug, “Guess that would be alright with me, long as know one else calls me it … Well.” She stopped for a moment looking at Gracie and Collie-dog running around, “She can call me that too of course … But ya get what I mean.” She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time, which had her frowning. “Almost time for me to go …” She sounded overly disappointed about it. “Still going to that party?”

He smiled at that, and couldn’t help but think her beautiful at that moment. “Yeah I know what ya mean …” He grinned at that, and then frowned when she said it was almost time. “Yeah … I figured why not? It gets me out of the house …” His thoughts turned to why he wanted to stay out of house. Just because of his father. “Will I be seeing ya there? Or should I come pick ya up?” He grinned, wondering what her parents would think of him.

“Could you pick me up here?” She asked rubbing the back of her neck, not really wanting him to feel like she was ashamed to be around him. Her dad was just an asshole and she didn’t really want him to ruin the night for the both of them. “I just wanna be able to go with no trouble from my dad, or if Eddie finds out either.” Madison rolled her eyes heavily before calling for the dog to come back to them, as well as Gracie. “Plus I only wanna go to hang out with you.” She mumbled as she was putting Collie-dog back onto her leash.

He smiled at that, noticing how nervous she was. “I can do that …” He grinned. “It’ll be no problem … Have you ever ridden a bike before?” He asked curiously, and then blushed when she said she just wanted to spend time with him. He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks burning slightly at that.

“Pedal bike yes, motorcycle no.” She said standing up slowly, twisting a bit to make her back crack as well as stretching her arms up. “So is that your hint I should wear jeans instead of a skirt and stuffs like that?” She questioned with an eye brow popped up, a smirk on her face. “Your loss Dixon.”

He looked up when she stood, automatically admiring the view. He was a man, and appreciated the finer things in life. Even if he did it unconsciously. “You could say that …” His eyes grew wide at what she said next. “I … err …” He shook his head, feeling his cheeks getting even hotter at that thought. “Smartass … Get out of here …” He waved her off. When it felt like his cheeks weren’t burning anymore, he looked back up at her. “Pick ya up at seven then …”

Madison giggled at him, “It takes one to know one, Dixon.” She stated before turning her attention to Gracie now. “Bye kiddo … It was really nice to meet you and I hope that I get to see you more.” Collie barked to agree with Madison before she started to walk away from them both. “See you at seven! Don’t be late ya hear me?”

He chuckled softly at that and looked over to Gracie. She even smiled and waved to Mads. “Me too …” She said meekly then hurriedly went to go play on the swings.

“I won’t!” He called back to Mads. With a smile, he walked over to Gracie and began to push her on the swing. It seemed like since Mads came into both of their lives, they were happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bike roared into the park, it’s headlight revealing the emptiness. An hour from now the sun would sink deep into the horizon. Even now, the moon was on the other side of the horizon, trying to make it’s appearance. Just as he parked the bike and turned it off, that he saw a form come out of the shadows. It was Madison. She smiled and waved at him. He gave a smile back and looked her over. She looked good as always. Even better yet, he thought.

Madison wore a daffifdol yellow sundress that fell to her knees prettily. The top was a halter and showed off the creamy swell of her breasts and elegant line of her neck as her red hair framed her face beautifully. “Ya gonna stare all night or take a picture Dixon?” She laughed softly as a blush graced her cheeks.

His own blush came to his cheeks at this and looked down. “Ya look good …” He smiled and looked back into her own dark blue eyes. “Ya might get cold on the ride home though.” He commented and figured he could give her his jacket then. “But hop on if ya can.” He grinned at this.

“And you don’t?” She looked him over herself. He wore simple blue jeans and a dark muscle shirt with his leather jacket. Did she ever truly notice he had such broad shoulders? Maybe it was his leather that showed it off.

He made a noise and signaled her to hop on as he smirked. The bike roared into life as she jumped on, her hands instantly wrapping around his waist. His back felt to warm as she leaned into him as he sped out of the park and towards the said party. After a few minutes of the exhilarating riding, he pulled in front of a house, all the lights on and bunch of teenagers milling about. 

Once at the party Madison followed him off the bike fixing her dress quickly as well as running her fingers into her hair a few times, “That is really fun! Next time I’ll make sure to wear pants and we can do a long ride somewhere together.” She smiled at him making sure her dress was all unfolded down, then looked towards the house that was full of people, and music blaring heavily; feeling tons of nerves inside herself. “Just you and I right?” She chuckled nervously.

He looked over at her with a grin, knowing what a rush the bike would bring. He nodded with that grin then shrugged. “As long as you don’t get to far, yeah …” He smiled and started towards the place. Of course there would be alcohol there, but he would hardly touch it. Maybe just a cup, but not much. He seen what it could to, and did not want to become his daddy in any way.

Before he stepped to far from her, Madison quickly linked an arm with his own. “Don’t have anywhere else to be.” She smiled at him stepping in time as they walked into the house. “Shall we find something good to drink?” She asked, nodding towards a table near the back of the kid’s living room. “Ain’t the best drinker in the world, but I can have at least one before I lose it.” Madison giggled a bit, “Or we can go dance … If you can dance.” She said nodding towards the group of dancing people.

He looked back at her as she stepped in pace with him. That smile still was on his lips as they entered the house. “Of course darlin’ … I ain’t the best dancer …” He frowned at that one. He then over heard that at the end of the night there would be a good game of seven minutes of heaven. He rolled his eyes at this, and wondered if they would end up playing it or not.

Madison popped a grin onto her face, grabbing a hand now and pulling him over to the dancing crowd. “Ain’t that hard when ya have someone that can … Kinda dance.” She said softly; slightly thankful that the music changed into something a little lighter and not so … Together. “See, this ain’t gonna be so hard.” The red head took his own hands wrapping them on her waist while her arms moved to rest over his shoulders lightly, “And now just sway around.” She popped a bright smile at him stepping a few inches closer.

He rolled his eyes as she led him out onto the dance floor. “Alright …” He rumbled and swayed gently side to side, slowly in a circle. “Weirdo …” He commented softly to her, even though he said it with a smile. He noticed that they got a few stares from a few people, but he could hardy care less.

Madison chuckled a bit giving a playful eye roll at him. “If I was so weird, why are you at a party with me?” She asked softly tilting her head slightly, “Or even with me in public?” When she finished speaking she started to hum the tune softly to herself as they would dance, barely taking notice of the others around them. “I mean … I wouldn’t go out in public with weirdos … Ever see me with Eddie?”

“Cause its the normal people I’m scared of …” He said with a grin and a chuckle. He did find it a little awkward dancing to this song. “Plus your my best friend …” He said easily. Even though technically she was his only true friend. “No … you haven’t …” He chuckled. “You do know, this song is about sex right?” He said with a grin.

Madison blushed a small bit before nodding at him. “Course I do. One of my favorite tunes.” She said with a bright grin again. “And ya know Dixon … I ain’t as innocent as you may think.” She said bringing her hand down to poke his side a bit. The song, Sex and Candy went on for a little more till it finally ended, “Lets grab a drink and go chat somewhere, yeah?”

His brow went up at that, to both things she said. Daryl twitched to the side from her poke and danced til the song ended. He nodded and lead her away. He got two plastic red cups of beer and handed one to her. “Some place private or somewhat private?” He asked curiously. It then followed with this question, “So why is that one of your favorite tunes?”

She took the cup from him, taking a small drink, swallowing with a bit of a sour face. “Don’t matter to me, either is gonna be fine … Not like people are jumping for our attention.” Madison chuckled a bit. “How about outside? Its pretty nice out.” She took another drink before returning with a shrug, “Song has a pretty nice rhythm.”

“True … and the outside, I think of is the private one.” He then made his way up the stairs, then into an empty bedroom knowing she would follow. He opened a window and made his way out to sit on the roof. He looked to her and smiled. “It’s nice out here … Gonna join me?” He asked with an infectious grin.

Madison chuckled a bit as she followed him up and poked her head out the window, “Yeah … Does seem nice out there, but I think you just want to see me do all this shit with a dress on.” She handed him her beer before climbing out the window to sit next to him. She took her drink back to sip a little more from it. “So is this the part where we ask each other questions about our lives?”

He blinked, then said with a smile, “I honestly didn’t consider that one …” He shrugged with a grin. He took the beer and waited til she sat down next to him to give it back. He shrugged and took a healthy swallow from his own drink. “Up to you … I’m up to just chillin’ … But if you wanna ask … go for it …”

“Fine I will.” She mumbled a bit as she played with a ruffle of her dress, lightly pulling at a loose string. “What is Mr.Dixon’s favorite color?” She asked wearing a small childish grin on her face, finding herself scooting closer to him.

He looked out into the night as she asked. He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. He chuckled and reached into his pocket to grab his pack of smokes. He put two cigarettes in his mouth, lit both of them and handed her one. “It’s a tie between gold and green …” He finally answered as smoke lazily drifted up into the nights sky. “How ‘bout you, Wren?” He asked, his lips twitching up.

She plucked it from his offering fingers and placed it between her own lips for a small hit while listening to his answer. “Green and gold huh? Interesting.” She grinned a small bit while blowing smoke from between her lips. “I like green myself, almost all shades besides bright ass fucking green.” Madison took another hit before flicking the ash out next to her. “Now your turn. Ain’t how this game works Dixon.”

They asked a few questions, learning a little bit more from each other. Every once in awhile they would sit in companionable silence. Eventually it got a little chilly outside. He gave her his jacket, and then about ten minutes later mentioned about going back inside. They went to get more drinks and thats when they got sucked up into the game.

“Seven minutes in heaven!” A girl cried with a grin. “But this game is done with a twist! To make sure both people don’t know who each other are, girls will be in one room and the boys the next! One out of each group will spin the bottle and will go in the closet with a blind fold. Now! Let’s play!” The girl laughed and shooed the girls to the other room, leaving Daryl with a group of guys, watching as Mads left the room. After a few minutes of sitting there waiting for his turn, it finally came. He got up and before someone could tie the blindfold over his eyes he growled and just took it to do it himself. He was then led to the dark closet. Might as well get this over with. Probably gonna be a chick he didn’t like, or didn’t know how to kiss. He rolled his eyes.

Madison had to keep herself at bay as they tied the blindfold around her eyes, but nothing could stop her from biting on her lip heavily; most likely biting it raw. She heard the group of girls giggling heavily as they blindly led/pushed her towards the closet before quickly tossing her inside and slamming the door after herself. She could hear the other person in the closet with her, and also the rushing sound of her heart. “Get this over with.” She mumbled under her breath, hopefully the other couldn’t hear her before reaching out to find the other. Once she did Madison stepped closer to him, making good aim to quickly peck the boy’s lips, but missing by a mile to only kiss his scruffy chin.

Daryl heard the girl whisper, but couldn’t quite make out the voice. Was to low to catch it. Frowning he felt dainty long fingers touch his broad shoulder, then her dropping down somewhat in front of him. He grunted, and growled by the pathetic kiss. “Ain’t no kiss … I’ll show ya a damn real one …” He rumbled, not caring who it was. Just wanted to set the girl at some what ease. His hand reached out, felt the girl’s soft cheek and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to hers, and something sparked between them. He felt electricity shoot through him. He didn’t expect it, but didn’t hate it either. Instead he wanted more. But he backed off before he could scare her. “Don’t wanna scare ya … But not gonna lie darlin’ … I wanna do it again … Will ya let me?” He asked softly.

The second his voice echoed out into her ears, Madison was quick to relax. Made her wanna be in this closet twice as much, but just as nervous. Madison lent into his hand slowly, lightly jerking her lips back as his touched her own. She was unsure if she really wanted this to happen. What if it messed up their friendship? But Madison gave in with a happy sigh pushing from her nose, just as she was starting to enjoy the feeling of them together, he was gone again. She was quiet for a long moment as she pulled her blindfold off, letting his question linger for a while till she reached and tugged his own up. “Ain’t gonna tell you no.” She whispered with a grin.

He felt the tense silence in the closet that he wondered if he did scare her. His ears strained to hear something, but it was hard to hear cause of the party still going outside the closet. He then felt gentle fingers pull his blindfold up but he could only make out a slight silhouette of the girl. And if he wasn’t straining to listen, he wouldn’t have heard her. He smiled and reached for her again. Heart beating hard, the blood in his veins surging hotly as his lips fell on hers again. 

That white hot electricity went through him again, but it didn’t stop him this time. Only encouraged him. Breathing deeply, he gently and slowly deepened the kiss. It was a hot, curious but passionate kiss. His hands had sank into her hair as the smell of sweet peaches and hot summer day wafted up to him. He groaned softly as he gently explored her mouth, trying to memorize the taste and feel of her. For he never had this feeling with a woman before. Not even from … He couldn’t think of her. Could only think of the girl in front of him.

To Madison this was quickly forcing her to see Daryl as something twice as more as a friend; adding into the butterflies she had flying in her stomach every time she was with him. Her hands quickly reached up to tangle into his own hair keeping him there, and their lips together in the fire they had between each other. Madison found herself moaning softly, pressing up against him so his back would brush against the wall behind him, while her hands ran down over his chest to the bottom of his shirt, playing with the fabric.

He felt her press into him and groaned. His hands dropped to her hips and pulled her close so they were practically against each other. His hands then slid up her back, to just feel her. Enjoy her as he kissed her deeply. She tasted like tobacco, like beer, like summer … He growled softly as her hands ran down his chest, and couldn’t help the reaction she gave him and tried to kind of hide it from her, so she wouldn’t notice. But considering he pretty much pulled her in his lap, it was hard to hide the evidence of his arousal from her. He never thought it would go this far, but he never had this type of a reaction before. And god damn it, he was going to enjoy it. He had little to enjoy from his life. 

It was at this time that the door opened wide, spilling in bright light inside the closet. He pulled back in surprise from it, for it sure didn’t feel like seven minutes. He caught the flash of red hair before he turned to look who opened the door. 

“What the fuck Daryl?” A woman’s husky voice called out. He looked at Brittany with surprise, anger and guilt. Brittany was real heavy with child. She was due within the month. Hell, the baby could come at any time actually, and she believed it was his. Her face was a mask of anger as she looked upon him with hatred. Her brunette hair was permed so it seemed frizzy than usual about her head. “Dixon …” She growled out as they both stared at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison did her best to ignore the pressing matter of Daryl’s own arousal, though her own was gathering just as quickly; for once. The hand in his hair traveled to meet the other at his hem, while she pulled and tugged on his bottom lip with fingers grazing along his growing arousal; but with a light feathered touch.

 

Her soft hands was about to push up under his shirt when the door launched open making her quickly pull away from their locked lips and hide her flushing face against his shoulder; shielding herself into him, unable to hide her small smile. She was all happy and flustered till his name came from that woman’s mouth causing herself to sit back and let her blue hues look upon the woman,which soon had her face confused. Madison quickly climbed off him fixing whatever was disarray before pushing past Brittany to rush out of the house, trying her best not to loose her cool.

 

His body felt to hot for him. From embarrassment, let alone it burned from where she had touched him. Even if he was embarrassed as fuck it still felt good with her head buried in his chest. He even unconsciously put his arms around Mads as he looked upon his … whatever the hell she was to him. Cause he never could put a name on what was between him and Brittany. He then felt Mads pull away from. And for some reason he wanted to tell her sorry rather than Brittany and was at a loss for this situation. And then she was really pulling away from him to flee the scene. “Mads …” He called out stupidly as he stood, but it only made Brittany even more pissed and flabbergasted.

 

“Daryl!” She practically screamed in his face. “This is YOUR baby! And yet you went to HER!?!” He cringed back from this, him making a face from it. She even had the nerve to try to block him in. He snarled but bit his tongue til she said something to really piss him off.

 

“Listen!” He snapped, his blue eyes so intense that she had to look away. They were so bright, and burned brighter than a flame that she was even scared. “I didn’t even know it was her til you opened that DAMN DOOR! So FUCK OFF BRITTANY! You don’t even know for sure that baby’s even mine!” He practically roared this. Before she could say another word, he shoved her arm away and stormed off. Other than the music blasting away, the house was silent as he went after Madison.

 

Madison made a frustrated huff sound as she fought to pull her heels off while almost planting on her face as she was making her way towards her twin’s truck, since well … She was pretty sure that was gonna be her only ride home, not sure on what was gonna happen between Daryl and herself, or that girl. She tossed her heels into the bed of the truck, then climbed into the back of it plopping her ass down onto the floor, and finally rested her back on the window. 

“This is just fucking great.” She mumbled, quickly wiping her tear from her eye.

 

A tap on the window then sounded behind her. When she turned two guys stood there grinning at her. “Hey there Mads …” One of them called to her. She knew them, they were in her class. They were nice to her of course, that she didn’t have to be wary of them. “You okay?”

 

Madison startled a bit, making her jump with a small hand clutched over her chest, “Did y'all have to scare me?” She questioned with a small eye roll while brushing some hair from her eyes. “I’m fine,” She lied to them both sitting up better in the truck.“ You two have a smoke?” Madison asked the two of them, avoiding eye contact as she picked at some of the chipping paint of her brother’s truck. She looked up at them finally, but her eyes was more looking behind half of her wanting him to some how be there. Coming to find her … Talk.

 

Brandon smiled sweetly at her as he dug in his pocket and came up with a pack of cigarettes. He handed one to her, then got out his lighter and leaned in to light it for her. “So why Dixon?” The other one of the two asked. His name Alex. “Was he any good?” He asked with a grin as he took in a deep inhale from his own cigarette.

 

Madison took one from him getting it lit before sitting back again, inhaling the toxic smoke as deep as she could. “Cause he’s real.” Madison answered truthfully as she exhaled looking at both Brandon and Alex. “ Don’t know how to explain it, and more importantly … Why you care?” She questioned pulling a eye brow up before grabbing another puff from her cigarette. “Any good? It was just a kiss guys, nothing more.” Madison had a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Both their brows went up at that. “Ain’t we?” Brandon asked, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Neither of them answered on why they cared.

But Alex spoke up about the kiss. “Just a kiss?” He laughed at that. “Don’t women always judge a man’s kiss? They always think thats a sign if they’re good in bed or something …”

Then Brandon spoke up, “Come on Mads! Wanna try me?” He laughed at that, bumping in Alex, and he laughed too.

Madison looked down into her lap with a heavy eye roll, before snorting at the two of them. "I don’t see any men here. Nor am I most women.“ She took a few more hits from her cigarette before flicking it off somewhere on the street. "And no … I think I have done enough kissing for tonight. Pretty sure there are so many other chicks around here that wouldn’t mind to be kissed on ya both. Maybe more, cause I’m pretty sure thats what your hunting for right?”

 

“Oh that hurts Madison … that hurts …” Alex said with a smirk as he held his hand to his chest as if heart broken. “Not a man? I can show ya a man …” He grinned and hauled himself up on the truck bed so he could sit next to her. “And so what if we are hunting for some action …” He put his arm around her shoulders, trying to get closer yet. “I can show ya some action Mads …” He murmured softly and leaned into her, only to place his lips on hers. He even used his strength just in case she tried to pull away.   
—————————————————  
Teenagers watched him pass, they didn’t even dare stop him or anything. Once on the street, he looked to the right where two guys stood talking to themselves, then left, and last but not least but the street that lay before him. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He didn’t see her slim form, where the hell could she be? He growled and started walking down the one side of the street, hoping he’d find her. After a moment or two of just passing cars he heard something and frowned. He looked up only to see there was only one guy on the street now. He frowned and saw the other leaned into a girl. A redhead to be specific. A redhead that was trying to push the guy off her.

 

Daryl saw red as a low dangerous growl escaped from him. He lost all conscious thought as his body launched itself to the guy leaning into her. He yanked the bastard off and started to lay into him. Yelling erupted around him, but it was just background noise. All he could really hear was his blood rushing through his veins.

 

Madison’s eyes went wide when Alex pushed his lips onto her own, him touching her was enough to have her squirming around. It was uncomfortable and she hated it. “I don’t … !"Madison whined trying to pull away only to have Alex push against her harder; trying to get his slimy ass tongue into mouth. As gross as it was, Madison had more fear running through her mind, and she had no clue how to stop. Alex was to much for her to handle, and wasn’t like Brandon was trying to help.

 

She was about to try and bite down on Alex’s lip or tongue, anything that she could get between her teeth to bite down on. Before she could, Alex was ripped away from her and had her frighten eyes land on the back of Daryl’s shirt. Madison quickly wiped her mouth and jumped out of the truck after them, her hand reaching out onto Daryl’s shoulder. "Daryl! Daryl come on!” She tugged on his shoulder for him to stop. “He’s a pig, but come on Daryl.” She mumbled softly looking at Alex and Brandon, before squeezing on his shoulder harder. As much as she wanted him to beat the tar out of the both of them, everyone already seen Daryl as all kinds of bad things. She didn’t need this to make it worse. “Just take me home.” She mumbled tugging at him, trying to pull him away. “I wanna go home Daryl.”

 

He shrugged off her hand at first, only to beat into more. Alex’s nose was already broken, his lip was split and bleeding, and he would also have a damn good shiner by morning. He didn’t stop til he felt her squeeze his shoulder harder. He was breathing hard when he did finally stop. Alex was pretty much unconscious by this point. “Yeah …” He murmured darkly, glaring at Brandon. “Fucken pricks …” He murmured lowly. He stood tall, his stance tall and menacing as he made to follow her and pass Brandon. Before they could pass him, Daryl swung quickly and punched him right in the face, breaking his nose as well. He fell with a cry holding his nose as it bled. Daryl now was able to look away and began massaging his fist.

 

“Daryl!” She yelled at him when he clocked Brandon in the face next. “Can’t believe you.” She mumbled turning on her heels and marching away from him yet again, but this time overly bare foot and more pissed off at him. Madison was able to find his bike and sat down on it letting out a frustrated growl while crossing her arms over her chest, her nails sinking down in her skin as some kids near by was feeding her an odd look.

 

He looked at her when she yelled at him, then his brows furrowed in confusion. Why the fuck was she mad for hitting the dick? The bastard did nothing to help her from his so called friend. He looked at her retreating form in confusion and just shook his head. He then followed her, wondering what was going on in her head. “Why ya mad?” He rumbled when he finally caught up to her.

 

Madison looked down at her feet before looking back up at him. “You didn’t have to beat him up Daryl! Yes what he did was wrong, but you didn’t have to hit him for it. Just pulling him off me was enough for help.” She uncrossed her arms rubbing a hand over her face, “This is only gonna cause more trouble for you, and I didn’t want that for you … I mean, after whatever happened in there.” She pointed towards the house, “And what just happened.” Mads finally paused looking at him doing her best to keep a blank face. “They talk shit about you enough Daryl, and your so much fucking better then that! I know that, and you know that. But right here … Just added fuel to their fire against you.”

 

He blinked and shook his head at that. His hand went into his hair as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He finally looked up at her to say, “From what I saw … You weren’t into the kiss … Which just pulling him off you wasn’t enough of a punishment.” He growled out. “Let alone when I saw the fucker on you … I saw red … Didn’t think … just … acted …” He murmured lamely then. He face then scrunched up at what she was trying to do. “Madison, you don’t have to protect me … I don’t care what the fuck they think ‘bout me … Cause no matter what I do … they’re still gonna think whatever 'bout me …” He threw his arms up and looked away. “I don’t care … They already have an image in there head of me, and nothing will replace it … It’s a wonder that you ever became my friend …” He looked down at this and frowned.

 

Madison felt a little stung with that, felt her heart chip a little more and was clearly written on her face. “Daryl, I’m friends with you because I ain’t like them stupid assholes we go to school with. I see people for who they are, not because of this or that. The fucking moment we met, ya been nothing but nice and real with me. Ya don’t put this fake act with me.” She paused looking at her feet, wiping a tear away before he could catch it. “I’m your friend because you treat me better then anyone else in my miserable fucking life. You act like you care about me.” Madison sat up off his bike walking towards him. “And because I care so much about you, something like you in my life is one in a million life times, and will never happen again. So yes, I have a feel to protect you, so no one ever hurts you. Jesus, Daryl! I see what someone does to you when ya come to school all bruised up. If I can’t protect you from that … Gotta fucking protect you from something. Ya may be a grump … But I don’t ever wanna see ya bitter or cold.”

 

The corner of his eye twitched at what she said, and noticed her hand come up to touch the side of her eye. She was trying not to show him she was crying, or attempting not to cry. He felt his heart sink lower and felt rage build up. At himself. Only this girl could do this to him. No one ever had gotten this deep. Let alone so damn quickly. “If I didn’t give you that money for your lunch your first day, you probably would have never noticed me …” He murmured with depression. He sighed, “Why wouldn’t I care 'bout ya Mads? Your the only one that truly cares for me … ” His eyes then dropped to his shuffling feet below him. He sighed again, “It’s to late Madison … I’ve been hurt to many times, and you can’t even do a damn thing about it … Cause if I can’t, then how could you?” He shook his head, then looked away. Debating on just walking away. He already did enough damage. With her, Brittany, hell maybe even Merle. His heart seemed to ache, and his stomach acidic.

 

Madison quickly pulled her eyes into a glare wrapping her arms around her tightly. “Stop thinking of me like that Daryl. I’m not shallow. I noticed you the first time we met, when you bumped into me outside of school, and told me that it didn’t bite. I would have tried to sit with you regardless if you paid for my lunch or not, if I knew you was in there before hand. Your the only guy I can trust myself around fully. The only person that takes me for me, and I don’t have to act like someone fucking else.” Her head shook next reaching out to tug at his elbow, making him look at her once again. “You might think that. But I ain’t even gonna stop trying for you, even if its my life’s mission…Imma be damned if I don’t let something become light for you.”

 

He found that hard to believe but didn’t comment on it. “You shouldn’t trust me Wren … I’m …” He tried to think of a word. “Unpredictable …” He looked back when she touched him. He swallowed as his eyes shone bright with defeat and depression, and was that a glimmer of hope? He shook his head again. “Don’t … I can handle myself. I can’t let you get in between my dad and me.” His voice had gotten louder with that last part, for fear and anger spurred it. His eyes went wide as he realized what he said, but merely turned cause he couldn’t face her after that, and hoped that she wouldn’t notice his slip.

 

Madison was quiet for a moment before her body stepped forward to slip her arms around him, and forced himself into some sort of awkward hug. “But if I make it so you won’t go home as often … Then you wouldn’t have to worry about him, or even … Deal with him.” She said softly, giving a stronger squeeze into the hug. “You can’t stop me from trying Dixon. The only way … Is if you push me out completely, tell me you don’t want me around anymore.

 

Silence was the only thing that greeted him after that. He tensed when he felt her arms steal around him. After a few seconds he some what relaxed into it, even if his face burned. He shook his head, his eyes burning with tears that wanted to fall. "It don’t matter Madison …” He shook his head, and kept the tears at bay. “No matter what I do … I have to go home eventually. And he’s always waiting … always drunk and mean …” He sighed then, not noticing his hand moving up to touch her arm around his waist. “I can’t …” He mumbled softly.

 

“People that say they can’t are the people who don’t try Daryl.” She mumbled leaning up to rest her chin as close to his shoulder as she could. “You’re old enough that you can leave him behind, you don’t have to stay under his roof anymore. And I’m able to help you get there if you wanted to, ya know … Live on your own.” She squeezed him a little more before stepping back only to leave a hand lightly rubbing his back. “Can you take me home now? Its pretty cold out here, and you don’t have to leave when we get there … I just wanna go inside a warm place.”

 

He continued to look down, not sure if he could face her right now. “I mean I can’t give ya up Wren …” He took a deep breath then let it out. “I thought about moving out, but when I tried … he only came after me and beat me even worse. To the point it hurt to move and I thought I was gonna die …” He then nodded at that and turned to the bike, hopped on and revved it up. He looked back at her, his eyes dark. He just wanted to find a dark place and hide himself.

 

“We’ll think of something Daryl.” She smiled a small bit not really wanting to show how she was really feeling, since she shared the same feelings in a way. Only it was when she went to her mother’s. Madison got onto the bike behind him now, wrapping her arms loosely around him. Madison could stop herself from kissing his shoulder lightly, overly faintly. “You’ll always be safe here with me.”

 

He didn’t know what to think, so didn’t say anything only waited for her to get on. He didn’t really feel her kiss his shoulder since he grabbed his leather jacket when he left the party. He also didn’t hear what she said since the bike was so loud. But despite it being loud and fast, it wasn’t fast or loud enough to stop his thoughts. After almost twenty minutes later, he came upon her house and parked. He killed the bike and the sound of the night enveloped them. The sound of frogs, peepers and other creatures in the night seemed quiet but loud enough to be heard after the motorcycle.

 

Madison climbed off his bike slowly rubbing on her shoulder, “I’ll go unlock the back gate for you and we can lay on our hammock.” She smiled ruffling her hair a bit. “Give me like … five minutes.” She said as she rushed up her front steps and disappeared into the large mansion like house. Of course Madison took longer then 5 minutes as she struggled to pull out a warm blanket from the tall storage closet full of shit, and she also was able to get her dad’s liquor cabinet open only to take forever to look for her favorite bottle, peach flavored southern comfort. Mads pushed her way out the back door with the overly excited Collie-dog struggling to jump on her, and made her way over towards where the hammock dumping the stuff off before going to unlock the gate on their tall fence. “Come on … We can stay out under the stars, and light a fire in our pit … That way I don’t have to sneak you out of my room if my dad came home.” She said softly.

 

He was about to say forget it, but she was already rushing off. He sighed and just sat there on the bike for a moment. He was completely lost in his thoughts when he heard her voice again. He was surprised that five minutes had already passed. He sighed, thinking that he could leave in like five minutes. He just couldn’t say no to her. With his heart heavy, he stepped inside her yard after taking a glance at the huge house like mansion. Hell his house was easily a shitty shack.

 

Madison chewed on her lower lip as she lead him over towards the spot, wiggling her bare toes against the cool grass below her. “If you wanna leave … Can you wait till I pass out at least?” She asked softly, feeling a hot blush on her face. “I don’t wanna feel like I’m spending the night alone … As normal." 

Madison grabbed the matches that was sitting on top of a near by folding seat, flicking it before tossing it into the fire pit so it would start catching the papers, and small twigs on fire. "Plus…We did leave the party early, and well …” She grabbed the bottle of liquor shaking it a small bit. “Only a little left to share off.” She winked before falling back in the hammock, and pulled the blanket around her.

 

He sighed and nodded, his thoughts still dark and didn’t want to speak them out loud. “Yeah, I can wait Wren …” He finally spoke after so long. His eyes were so dark that they seemed black when the fire flickered its reflection within them. His lips twitched up at that and strode over and sat down next to her. He opened his hand and hoped she would drop the bottle in it, for he did want a drink.

 

The hammock rocked a small bit when Daryl sat back in it making her chuckle as she pushed the bottle into his hand. “You must share that.” She warned, “Besides … Might be to girly for ya.” She turned her attention back to the fire watching it flicker and crackle in the night air. Madison was quiet for a bit not really wanting to open a can of worms with him till he was relaxed again, and wanting to talk with her; most about what happen back at the party. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh, she laid back to look up at the sky above them. “So … The game.” She mumbled a bit, hoping he would get what she was about to open up.

 

His lips twitched up into lopsided grin at that. “Alright … as long as it has alcohol I’m good.” He held it in his hand then took a pull. It was tasty, he thought as he let it sit in his lap then. He looked back at her as she lay back in the hammock. She looked pretty in the moonlight. He shook his head at that, and thought to himself, I only think that because I kissed her earlier. He then laid back with her, not sure what to think. And since the thought was already with him kissing her earlier, he thought of it. His face grew hot at what she said and tried to seemed distant about it with, “What about it?” Even if his face continued to grow hotter yet.

 

“What the hell happened?” She asked wiggling the bottle from his hand to take a few drinks for herself then handed it back towards him. “All I remember is that I was kissing you, and having a nice time. And then this pregnant girl whom seem to know you popped up.” Madison looked at him before looking back up at the sky once again, avoiding any look she could work out of him. Also she didn’t really want him to think she really enjoyed the moment in the closet with him.

 

He took it and was completely afraid of her reaction when he told her. He took a deep breath and eventually said, “I used to date her … and she …” He sighed, his heart beating hard. “She thinks the baby is mine …” His body was completely tense, ready for a hit, something from the redhead next to him as he closed his eyes tight. Then opened them up to the night sky, knowing he deserved it for not telling her, let alone he should see his punishment coming, and accepting it.

 

Madison was quiet for a long moment before shifting around to sit up better, even if that meant she had to smush against him more. “Well do you think its yours?” She asked softly not a change in her tone that made her seem upset or even mad at him. Madison only saw it differently, him being in the same boat as Edwin. Almost. “Let me guess … She still thinks that she owns you, hmm? Edwin’s ex is the same way. Just because she’s pregnant, she thinks that Eddie is still dating her and they they are 'together’.”

He felt her shift and flinched, but when it didn’t come, he looked over at her, his heart still pumping hard. “I don’t know … I hope not, cause I ain’t ready for a kid … But yeah … been … well avoiding her lately … Don’t wanna be around her … she’s crazy … don’t even know what I seen in her …” He then reminded himself that when they did hook up, half the time they were drunk or high.

 

Madison nodded a little bit chewing on her lip. “Don’t take this the wrong way or nothing, Daryl. But if that kid is yours, then he got something good in his life to watch out for him, and protect him. Hell even if it isn’t your baby.” She didn’t look away from him now. “I bet you’ll be the only damn thing in his or her life that will make sure it has what it needs, and gets to have a life. So you have to see it on the upside and instead of looking at it as a downside.” Madison went quiet rubbing her arm a bit and tugging the blanket around her more. “She could have only kept it in a way to trap you. Cause sadly, most woman like that are overly shitty.” She rubbed her face next, yawning a small bit. “Does this mean I can still like you?”

 

He didn’t think of it that way. “I don’t think I’ll be the greatest dad, but yeah … I would protect the little bastard. And yeah … Brittany … I could see her doing that …” He sighed at this and looked over at her when he heard her yawn. He made a face, shrugged and then smiled. “I thought you liked me before?” A small chuckle sounded from him then.

 

“Oh shush. You’re really good to Gracie, and I’m sure this baby will see the same side as you that me and her do. Its not your nature to treat something like that with ill manners.” Her fingers slowly started to rub against his arm, playing and drawing small circles into his skin. Madison felt a blush on her face changing her gaze towards the fire before them, “Well … Can’t help that I like damaged goods so much.” She chuckled leaning her head back towards him, “As well as a kind heart.” Her hand lifted up laying against his chest now.

 

He looked over at her when she said that and his heart felt like it blossomed with hope. At first he didn’t know she was touching him until she laid on his chest now. He also just realized what she just said and his cheeks began to burn. So that’s what she meant about like. He swallowed and his heart began to pound again. He wasn’t sure what to do, let alone say. He then heard himself say to her, “I was surprised when I saw it was you … But …” He sighed, his cheeks felt like they were burning. “I was glad it was …” He finally admitted.

 

Madison blushed at his words as well, not able to bring herself to look at him again. “I knew it was you when you spoke. Or I wouldn’t have kissed you like that at all. It would have stayed at that weak kiss I gave you in the start.” She mumbled a little bit before sighing heavily.

 

He grinned, his cheeks still burning. “You hardly spoke at all, so when Brittany came barging in, is when I realized it was you.” He smirked at this. “I was surprised as hell it was you, and then surprised by Brittany being a bitch and ruining all the fun …” He murmured, his heart still beating hard.

 

Madison made a small blush with a tiny grin scooting into him more. “You wouldn’t be here if she ruined the fun for us.” She mumbled softly finding herself lightly nuzzling her nose into his slightly scruffy cheek. “You would have left with her, or something like that.” Madison sat up a small bit looking at him, “So … Is this kinda where we tell each other that we like one another more then friends?” She asked, feeling her heart beating so hard that she swore it was coming out of her chest. In fear maybe his answer wouldn’t be something she wanted to her, or possibly did wanna hear but coming from an drunk Dixon. She took the bottle from him and took a swig quickly, preparing herself for the return.

 

He chuckled softly at that, then felt her nose against his cheek. His cheeks then burned when she asked her question. He swallowed the lump of fear that formed in his throat at this. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts on this. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Guess I already did … By coming after ya … Especially after that kiss … After that kiss, I’d be a complete dumbass by not telling you …” His cheeks burned, let alone his heart was pounding. His hand quickly reached up and took the bottle from her numb fingers and took a long hardy drink.

 

At that moment Madison silent cursed herself for being such a teenage girl when she heard his answer, and she was pretty sure if he wasn’t with her she would have squealed slightly. First time that anyone returned feelings she felt back towards another person. “I have to agree as well, that kiss.” Mads paused for a moment narrowing her eyes as she looked towards her fingers, trying to find the right words to follow. “I don’t go around kissing anyone like that, not that I kiss a lot of people to begin with.” She quickly covered, darting her eyes to watch him take the long drink. “But I have to say, I really am happy that you feel the same way. But … ” She paused again, “What is this gonna do to our friendship? Did we smash it to bits, or make it something more? If … That’s what your trying to get at, that could like … Happen ya know?” She started to fumble, feeling more nervous then ever.

 

His cheeks were still burning, his heart pounding hard, but it wasn’t as bad like before. He swallowed another lump, this one not as big. He then chuckled as she rambled about her kissing history, and couldn’t help but think it was cute as hell. He rose up and then touched his lips with hers. Electricity shot through him like before. But this time, it was more, for he knew it was her this time. His hand threaded through her hair as he gently deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he was breathing deeply. “I believe we made it something more …” He breathed against her lips. His baby blues looked down at her lips, then closed as he kissed her once more. Only a peck before it would take him away again.

 

Madison was taken away when he lent up and touched their lips together, though it didn’t take her long to feed back into the electricity and depth. Then his answer made her smile even more allowing her own blue eyes scan over his features watching what emotions came through both of his eyes as well as the sound of his voice. “Hey,” She giggled a bit as she was only given a small peck of a kiss following with him as he would pull away from her. “Ain’t done with you yet.” Her voice was muffled as she pressed in for another kiss, trying to pull him into it deeper and with more passion then before.

 

He chuckled at her words, his fear nearly all gone. He kissed her back, groaning softly. He laid back down on the hammock, pulling her down with him. His one hand held the back of her head as he continued to kiss her, his other roamed up and down her back. Feeling how soft she was, how lithe she was. He groaned her name against her lips, not able to hide his growing arousal.

 

The red head easily followed with his motions placing herself against him comfortably. Almost feeling like she was suppose to be in his arms, well … Laying against him with his hands busy else where. The world around the both of them was gone and her full attention was on the man groaning her name onto her slightly plumped lips. Her fingers curled against his shirt slightly shivering as her arousal was starting to grow.

 

When she fell into his arms on him, he swore he was drifting in heaven. Perhaps this was a dream. Perhaps he got sucker punch from one of those guys he had hit, and he was lying on the cold street, drooling like an idiot. But if he was, so fuckin’ what. He was gonna make the most of it. He felt her fingers curl against him and his manhood throbbed against his jeans. “Your so soft Wren …” He murmured as he kissed down her jaw to gently nibble at her neck.

 

Madison moved her head towards the side, giving out a tiny groan as his lips trailed over her jaw, flexing her fingers when he took his nibble. That never felt so damn good in her life, including the feeling of his scruff against her own soft cool skin, making her give a whimper out into the air. Curse feeling so needy, a feeling that felt completely new on her. Fingers slid down along his chest coming to the hem of his shirt, toying with the skin as she slightly ran a finger under. “Can I?” She mumbled, surprisingly able to form the words she was thinking.

 

The sound of her reaction sent his head reeling and throbbing. Her touch left his body hot, his blood rushing through his veins. “Fuck Madison …” He breathed and nodded as he looked at her. He licked his lips, not thinking about his scars or anything at the moment. Only her … only the hot electrical pleasure she gave him. His hand ran up her back then cupped her nape, hoping to draw her in for a kiss.

 

Her hands dove under his shirt the second his head began to nod for her, fingers brushing into the warm skin that was held below, making a tiny frown in worry that her hands felt to cold against his own skin. “You’re like a damn heater.” She mumbled while his own hand went to draw herself into him more, allowing her body to shift and finally be straddled enough on him; with out tipping the hammock. But she held her own and stopped their lips meeting for a moment. “Daryl …” She paused biting on her bottom lip as she could feel him throbbing below her, making her feel so overly fucking nervous … Scared now more then anything. “I don’t wanna have sex with you yet.” She mumbled overly quick, hoping not to upset him greatly. “I’ll kiss you and do anything else. I ’m far from ready to have sex yet. Or anything related that evolves us getting undressed all the way.” She lightly nipped his chin, hoping he was buying into the whole virgin escape for her.

 

He chuckled at that, feeling her hands were slightly cooler than his flesh. He sucked in a breath when she finally straddled him fully. He looked up at her when she said his name, stopping the kiss. His lips twitched at this, his cock twitching at her nip. “It’s okay Wren … I understand. Let alone I ain’t gonna treat ya like a skank, and take ya on the first date. We haven’t even had a date yet … So your fine darlin’ …” He rumbled out, then pulled her down again for that long awaited kiss. When they pulled away again, he said with a smirk, “I can deal with blue balls …”

Madison giggled a little bit rubbing tiny circles on his chest with the pad of her thumbs, “Hey! I didn’t say you couldn’t get off, just said that I don’t wanna have sex till I feel ready yet … Maybe.” She winked a bit, lowering just enough to place a quick kiss on his jaw before leaving a trail of them towards his lips once again. Her lips met his own leading him in a deep and long peck on the lips before pulling away, only leaving her forehead against his own.

 

He murmured in a low voice, “Feels good …” His eyes fully opened then, his brows cocked up and his lips quirked. “Oh really?” Grinning, he kissed her back. When she pulled away and rested her forehead against his own, he looked back into her dark blue eyes. “I got to be honest with ya darlin’ … I ain’t good with relationships …” He swallowed the small lump in his throat then, afraid to lose her. In a small amount of time, she had gotten so close. He had lost people, family, and he was never truly close to them, but losing them still hurt. But he was close to Mads, so just thinking he could lose her, he knew it would break him. That’s what terrified him the most.

 

“I doubt I am either, since you’re my first relationship I ever had so far.” She said rubbing more circles into his skin, slowly turning the circles into odd shapes, or lines. “But if we both want this, we’ll both find a way to make it work out together, and I’m more then sure we’ll have alot of bad times as well. Just normal for that type of stuff. All that counts, is at the end we’re still together.” Madison moved her head back finding it a spot against his shoulder. “One thing you won’t have to worry about, is me being the crazy clingy type of chick … I might be clingy when we’re together, but I know people’s limits.”

 

She was gonna put him to sleep if she kept rubbing on him like that. “Yeah …” He wrapped his arms around her then. “I ain’t going no where Wren …” He murmured to her just as he nuzzled her ear. He smirked at that, his hand now rubbing up and down her spine. “I don’t mind clingy …” He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He was very comfortable with her laying on top of him, even if his manhood was good and hard stuck between their bodies. His eye lids were getting heavy, so with a leg that was half out, he began to gently swing the hammock.

 

Madison felt this overly odd sensation as she was laying with him, feeling him nuzzle against her ear picking up the sounds of his slow breathing. It was almost that home feeling she always thought about, a sense of worth and place with someone other then her twin. With someone that gave her trust more then she had ever trusted anyone else, and most importantly. Madison felt safe enough to allow her true self show its colors and not be ashamed, or deathly afraid of it, nor him. Her arm shifted enough to drawl the blanket she drug out over them, covering herself as much as she could over him as well, and made sure he had enough to keep warm. “Hope it don’t rain.” She mumbled a bit, having no plans of moving now. Or ever if she had a choice.

 

He’s never felt this damn comfortable in his life. And if he did, it was only when he was a babe and in his mothers arms and or against her breasts. He wasn’t afraid to wake up, wasn’t afraid he’d get beaten in the middle of the night. He could rest in peace. And that thought lead him off into sleep. But before he did go under, he managed to mumble, “ … shouldn’t …” Then sweet blissful comfortable darkness over took him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun hadn’t yet heaved itself up in the sky, so the sky was still a darkish gray on the one side. The other side an assortment of colors. Blues, purples, pinks and then orange. It was beautiful to say the least. Dew lay on the ground undisturbed in the yard around them. The air had a bite to it since it was the beginning of autumn on this Georgia morning. Everything was peaceful til a dark form came into the yard with a squeak of the gate being opened. A low groan escaped from the young man, making the older one in the hammock twitch from the sound, but didn’t stir yet.  
Eddie stumbled into the yard, half drunk, half hungover, so his head felt to heavy for him and it throbbed. He finally managed to lift his head up as he stumbled closer to the house. He saw the lumpy hammock and was about to pass it when he thought it odd. He thought about it, and his head seemed to throb even worse, but he looked at it again anyway. What he saw made him … he couldn’t describe what he felt. But he was hurt and was angry. So angry enough that he tried to tip over the two forms that lay so peaceful in the hammock.

But Eddie was to drunk to actually tip it, only managed to make it swing wildly. It only made him fall on his face below the swinging hammock. He merely groaned in agony, wondering if he could get up again, as Daryl was now wide awake, wondering what the hell happened. His strong arms tightened around Madison when he first felt movement of the hammock. He looked around as he waited for the thing to slow, he looked down at Mads wondering if it woke her or not.

Madison let out a tiny squeal and buried her face into the shoulder of Dixon laying under herself. Her head didn’t pop up again till the swinging of the hammock slowed down causing her to be able to sit up once more, and find the blubbering mess of her twin. “Edwin … The hell you do that for?” She whispered, still sounding half asleep while rubbing the slight mess of her hair she had from sleeping. Licking over her lips and looking towards Daryl for a moment and back toward Edwin. “Are you just getting home, and still drunk?”

“Fuck …” Eddie groaned beneath them, holding his head, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks from the pain. He didn’t even look up, afraid of the light from the sunrise would hurt his eyes. He then grumbled out to his sister, “Yeah … ”  
Daryl looked up at her, not sure what to think or do. No, scratch the think part, for he thought Eddie was a dumbass. He then proceeded to stretch out the stiff muscles for sleeping so still in the same position for so long. He stretched so bad that it stretched the hammock and rose Madison up on him.

Madison sighed a little bit rubbing her eyes once more. When she felt him stretch, her hands splayed over his broad chest to keep herself steady. She smiled down at him then said, “Gonna go get him into bed, as well as some water and aspirin.” Madison mumbled, pecking Daryl’s cheek as she crawled off him and slipped off the hammock tossing the blanket over him again before fixing her dress around, grumbling under her breath about sleeping in an uncomfortable bra. “Come on Edwin.” She lent down next to her brother, softly resting a hand on his shoulder, and pulling him up slowly. “You can come in the house if you want, stretch out on our couch for more sleep. Have a feeling my parents won’t be home for most of the morning and afternoon.” She called over her shoulder as she was helping her brother into the house. “And you … The fuck you come home drunk for? Did you drive yourself?” She growled with a glare in her eyes.

 

He frowned when she said that she was going to help her brother. He thought the bastard should reap what he sowed on the ground, but then he would have to hear the bastard moaning and groaning. “Alright …” He murmured back, liking how she steadied herself when he stretched. It only made him ultimately aware of his morning wood. He was thankful when she laid the blanket back for him to hide that fact. He grinned when she complained about her bra, and couldn’t help but think, it made her tits look great. He looked at the house for a moment, not sure if he should go in or not. Where ever his skin was exposed the chill in the air bit into him. Grumbling he got up, and stretched once more. After a moment of that he took in a deep breath of the chilly air. He slowly strode inside the house. He looked around, curious of what it looked like inside.

 

Madison was able to get Edwin into his room, as well as into bed with small little bickering at each other over everything that happened. Mostly because of Daryl. She shut his door with a long sigh before slipping into her own clothes, changing into a comfortable tank top, and a pair of sweat pants; since she was feeling pretty cold from the walk across the back yard, and into the silent and slightly dark house. When she came back down stairs Madison was trying her best to keep herself quiet when she went into the kitchen, thinking Daryl was sleeping on the couch once again.

He heard the slight movement and turned towards it. He didn’t see it and so he went to go see what it was. He found her in the kitchen, wearing something different. He couldn’t help but check her out. Now he could openly look at her. Before when he did, he felt guilty for he was just a friend then. Now, not so much. Smirking slightly he leaned against the door jam, just watching her. Just as she was about to pour hot water in a cup, he spoke, “Tea huh?”

Madison jumped a little bit, almost knocking the boiling hot water onto the top of her hand instead of pouring it into her mug. “What is it with you men and scaring me?” A small frown formed on her face as she looked back at him before finishing with her water to place the kettle back over the stove top then reached for the sugar jar. “I bet you drink coffee? Either overly sweet or completely black.” She said putting a few spoonfuls of sugar into her cup before going to tap the coffee pot to start running after she finished.

“And yes, I strongly dislike coffee, unless its the last resort or if I’m stuck at the Greene’s house.” She chuckled a bit turning to lean back on the counter looking at him now. “Figured you’ll go back to sleep on me.”

He bit back a chuckle from her reaction and made his way to the counter. “Yes, and either one. I like'em both …” He rumbled. He shook his head. “Got enough rest … Hell I think that’s the longest I’ve slept for …” He paused to think. “Awhile …” He nodded. He looked at her and smirked. “You’re really cute in the morning …”

Madison chuckled a little bit feeling a hot blush come across her cheeks which caused her to turn away from him and head over to the fridge. “Yeah … As much as I wanna go back to sleep, I don’t think I should … Since I have to work tomorrow anyways.” She pulled the fridge door open, looking to see what she could cook up for some breakfast. “So what do you like to eat most in the morning?” She asked looking over her shoulder at him, “Got tons of eggs, maybe some kind of bacon in here … Maybe.”

He saw her cheeks get red and his smirk only got bigger. “Hardly ever eat breakfast.” He then strode over to her and closed the fridge door. “Ya don’t have to cook for me Wren. Come on … I’ll take ya out for breakfast …” He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her away from the kitchen.

“Daryl.” She whined a small bit as he started to pull her out of the kitchen pouting at the fact her tea would sit there, and well … She wasn’t dressed to go out to get breakfast somewhere, nor did she wanna ride that cold ass bike this early in the morning. But looked like Daryl was gonna have his way no matter what in this case. “Alright let me at least pull my hair up first? And get a jacket to wear on the bike cause its gonna be cold.” She whispered a bit gripping his hand into her own.

He stopped as he looked back to her. “Alright … go on … Be quick …” He stood there to wait but thought better of it. “Imma wait outside …” His lips twitched up at this and made his way out. When he got out there he was surprised to find Eddie’s truck. His lips turned up into a grin. He nodded, pulled the door open, slid inside, discovered the keys on the seat and turned it on. It rumbled to life. While he waited for her, he grabbed up his pack of cigarettes and lit two. When she came out and got in the truck, he would give her the one.

Madison was quick to grab a light jacket to toss on as well, along with pull her hair into a messy pony tail, and slipping a pair of flats on as she rushed out the door to meet him. He said to be quick, and well … Madison wasn’t the type of chick to waste time getting ready anyways. A smile spread on her lips when she heard Eddie’s truck and not the bike so she went over and climbed inside to join. “So when you said you was bad at relationships … This so proves your not.” She chuckled a bit getting the door shut and her belt on. “See any jack ass of a guy would have took the bike but you … You jacked my brothers truck.”

His brow rose at that and he laughed lightly. He shook his head and didn’t comment, just merely handed her that cigarette. “I don’t know how that’s so great … but hey … I won’t argue with ya …” He smiled, breathing in deep the smoke as he popped the truck in a gear and rode down the street with it. After about twenty minutes of driving they got to the small restaurant.

“I really wish you would have let me make you breakfast. You like the lunches I bring you, so …” She grinned as she slipped out of the truck meeting him at the tail gate so the both of them could walk inside together. The hostess sat them at a nice booth back in the corner even though there was hardly anyone in the place besides a couple of old timers, and a few truck drivers at the bar stools. “Smells good in here at least.” She chuckled sitting down on the side closest to the door.

He looked at her with a small smile on his lips, a small glint in his pale blue eyes. “I do like it … and hey I wanted to take ya out … Treat ya to somethin’ nice …” He slid into the booth and looked up at the hostess. He knew her from somewhere but he couldn’t think of where so he let it not bother him. “I know the chef … He’s great …” That smirk pulled at his lips again.

Madison laughed, “But we just started to date last night! Doesn’t this step happen later?” Her brow popped open while looking over the menu unsure of what to order, all looked and sounded amazingly good. Mads brushed some bangs from her eyes finally looking back at him now. “What do you like to get?” She questioned shifting to sit on her foot.

He chuckled softly, his cheeks burning slightly. “Its just breakfast … .” He murmured softly. He glanced at the menu and set it aside. “The pancakes are unbelievably awesome … but then again so is the french toast … Bacon is a a must, along with the fried taters … Ham is optional, along with sausage. But I always get extra bacon …” He nodded then pointed down to her menu, “And ‘the mess’ is also amazing …”

Madison giggled, watching him talk about the food, as well as saying how it was just breakfast. Just breakfast would have been her staying home and making them something, not heading out to a place where he knew most of the people. “Don’t think I could eat that much food and live at the end … So I’ll just do pancakes with some kind of fruits on the top … Or maybe chocolate chips.”

He laughed softly at that. “The blueberry pancakes are good … the blueberries are cooked into it … And they’re huge so we can share …” His large rough hands then proceeded to play with first the napkin, and then the fork.

Madison nodded laying the menu down to quickly reach for his fiddling hands, running her soft finger tips along the top of his knuckles. “Calm down … All’s gonna be alright.” She didn’t look away from him till the waitress came over, also refusing to drop his hand while she ordered herself some tea and whatever he was about to order.

As soon as she took his hands he looked up at her. His heart started to pounded slightly at the slightest touch. A odd thought came to him then. If he was like this now with her. What was he gonna be like when they would have sex? If they did. He shook his head at that, and knew he was dead meat. Once the waitress came over, he cleared his throat and ordered their blue berry pancakes, his bacon and fried taters. “OJ and coffee for me as well.” He then looked over at Mads, wondering what drink she would get.

“Tea please,” She smiled at the waitress, letting his hand go to gather some sugar packets for when her tea was brought to the table. “Man … Sleeping in that hammock was hell.” She mumbled, stretching up trying to crack her back a small bit. “If it was rough on me … Could only feel worse for you.”

He stretched his back out as well, hearing the distinctive cracks and pops. It felt good. He then yawned and nodded when the young woman brought them their drinks. He grabbed a bunch of sugar packets himself and dumped them in his coffee. “I’ve slept on worse … And technically you slept on me … So …” He laughed softly at this.

She also dumped a bunch of sugar into her tea while stirring it around with her straw, also plucking the lemon wedge off the top planting it on a napkin near by. “Next time we can sleep in my bed. Tons bigger and comfortable for us both. Though, I could heat you out in there since I sleep with tons of damn blankets cause I like the windows open … And well … Other things that won’t happen when your there.” She giggled with an hard blush. “And yeah … Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, nor sleep out there at all. Just way to tired to move.”

His brow rose at that, and of course his mind went wild with thoughts. He shifted slightly from the pressure and got comfortable again. He smiled with his own blush as she just kept digging herself in a hole. He shrugged at the next part. “Didn’t wanna move either, so you’re fine … I enjoyed it myself. I’d probably be to nervous to sleep in your bed …”

Madison silently chewed on her lip playing with the straw paper. “Yeah … Guess I would be as well.” She mumbled making a half pout. “Plus … Eddie would have been a much bigger problem than he already was. Which I am really sorry about Daryl.” She frowned looking down at the table again. “He is an protective dick over me.”

His pale blue eyes squinted at that. “Does your brother just randomly come into your room?” He thought that be strange. “Then again I wouldn’t blame him in protecting his sister. I would be a protective ass to, if I had one.” He shrugged, not touching the creamer but grabbed a few more sugar packets to sweeten the coffee. He stirred it quickly and gave it a tentative sip. “I sadly can’t be here to long … I start work today … so we kinda got to eat and run …” He wasn’t happy about the fact, but he had to do what he had to do.

Madison chuckled shaking her head. “Well, sometimes he does because he is an idiot of a brother, but he knocks sometimes as well. But Eddie has this incredible sense of hearing and smell! It’s crazy because he is such a dumb ass a lot of the time.” Madison took notice as he would dress up his coffee, keeping it in a record in her brain for if she ever got him a coffee, or made it for him. “I told you that I was happy to make us breakfast Daryl!” She chuckled at him softly, eyes gleaming. “You didn’t have to take me out.”

His brow went up at that and grumbled out, “What an ass … What if you were changing or something?” He shook his head and grumbled, then took a longer drink of his coffee. “I wanted to … You’ve already made me food before … so …” He shrugged and smiled with embarrassment. His cell phone went off then. He frowned, checked the number and saw it was the farm. He picked it up. “Dixon …” He greeted them. They spoke and he nodded. “Alright sir, I’ll see ya tomorrow instead of today then … Have a good day sir …” Then ended the call. “Never mind on speed eating … Don’t have to go in …” He smiled and looked at her and wondered, would it last? God did he hope so. He didn’t wanna lose her. As a friend … as a girlfriend, whatever …

The redhead giggled at him. “You’re so cute when your all formal.” Madison’s hand reached over the table carefully taking his up into her soft palms. Her finger ran along his knuckles slightly before going to touch at his rough finger tips, shivering at the feeling against her own slightly. “Hey … I think we need to do something very important … Exchange our cell numbers!” She giggled.

His brow went up at that and smirked. His hand gently tightened on hers. Just her reaching out to him made his heart pound. Jesus what was wrong with him? Just when his brow had returned to its normal position, it went up again. He then laughed at that. He nodded and pulled out his phone once more, only to reveal a Trac phone. It was all he could afford but it was something. “I don’t have a lot of minutes, so I can only use it so much …” He then rattled off his number to her.

She put his number into her own I-phone feeling slightly uncomfortable at the fact she had such a fancy object and he was left with that, made her feel bad … Even if she wasn’t trying to flash it off. Plus it was bought with her own money and not spoiled rich by her dad. “Let me see this.” Madison took the phone from him now, acting like she was about to type in her number, but she was overly very fucking secretly placing some more minutes on his phone … After all he was buying her breakfast. “Don’t look at that till we leave.” She slid it back to him. “Or else mister.”

He let her have it, even though he was embarrassed by it. After a moment, his brow rose again. It seemed to be taking a little longer than expected of putting her number in it. He was about to peek when she set it down and slid it to him. “Okay?” He asked with confusion. At that point the waitress had come back with their breakfast. 

“Enjoy …” She said as she set down everything they ordered and needed. She then left them to waitress to the other tables. 

Madison smiled at him. “Don’t worry I didn’t like screw up or make mean texts to people on your phone.” She chucked a bit as their food was sat in front of them. Madison thanked the waitress before glancing at all the foods before them, tummy growling heavily. 

The smell in itself was amazing. His eyes grew wide with delight as he looked over at the woman in front of him. “Told ya …” He grinned and buttered his knife and spread it over the pancakes, then drenched them in syrup and took a large dripping piece and put it in his mouth. “Ya better not have …” He mumbled, doubting she did, after he swallowed. 

“I think you was right. But do you think, just a slight pinch, that it be better if I cooked this meal for you?” She asked wearing a small smirk on her face. “Cause when I feed you at lunch … I swear you like … Secretly get off in ya jeans.” She tried not to snort a giggle, but she found the lewd comment pretty funny, and hope he wouldn’t find her … Awkward.

“No doubt it would be better … But I got to give ya a small break from feeding me from time to time …” He grinned and winked, then laughed softly, even though blushing. “If ya did make this, I probably would have …” He laughed softly, his blush only getting worse.

Madison’s face also flushed up as bad as her damn hair, avoiding the eye contact as she pushed a proud grin over her lips, cutting into her pancakes to pop them into her mouth. “Please don’t ask me to take a break. Cooking in my house is the one sane thing I got left in there, and I can only force Eddie to eat so much of it. Its great to have another person to feed.” She dove into some more of the pancakes, adding a bit more syrup.

He laughed harder at her blush, grinning now. “Oh trust me … You can cook for me anytime ya like darlin’ … I’ll never turn down your cookin’ …” He sliced another thing of pancake and pushed it in his mouth. As he chewed, he picked up a slice of bacon and thrust that in his mouth to, his mouth exploding in flavor.

“Oh gosh Daryl stop it … Make me wanna whisk you away and marry you in Vegas.” She teased, picking her bacon up off the plate and handing them over to his own. “I’m picky with my bacon … So I won’t eat it.” She grinned at him, before eating more of her pancakes. Madison ate her plate completely which came to a shock to the red-head but she was starving from the night before. “That was really good … So you win.”

That comment only made him think maybe he should get her drunk and let her. He wouldn’t mind gettin’ married to her … Let alone do a Vegas wedding. He shook his head with a grin and took another piece of bacon, his brow going up as she gave hers up, but didn’t comment. He cleaned his plate as well, had very little left in fact. He belched, feeling very fat. He nodded with a grin. “Don’t wanna move … In fact I wanna nap …” He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He then thought of something and smiled. “Ready for the next surprise?” He asked softly.

Madison giggled at his belch proving out that she was still pretty immature in a slight manner, but she had to make up for the mature part somewhere. “Typical of you men. Ya eat till you don’t wanna do anything, and then I have to fight someone to mow the lawn, or deal with the kitchen mess.” She teased, talking more about her brother then anyone. Madison silently started to stack their plates up nicely for the waitress, setting their forks on the top with the trash, doing more clean up than the waitress would need to do. “Oh gosh … No more surprises Dixon … Unless your coming back to my place for that nap.”

He smirked when she laughed, liking the sound. His brow went up at that and murmured, “Woman, I do my fair share of work. If you can get me to marry ya, ya would see that …” He teased back. He then watched her silently clean up their mess, a smile on his face. Neat freak … figures. “I have something better …” He grinned laying more than enough money down for the bill. He grabbed her hand up and pulled her from the booth. He nodded and said to the cook and their waitress, “Thanks Larry, Stacy!” They both smiled and waved as Daryl led them out of the small diner. He let go of her hand so she could get into her borrowed brother’s truck, then slid in himself. Once the truck rumbled to life, he led the truck out of the parking lot and onto the road. They were on the road for quite a few minutes, leading only deeper into the country. Finally they came to a stop at the edge of the road and woods. He grinned at her like a fool. “Come on …” He grabbed her hand and helped her out and led her into the woods. After walking for about five minutes they finally came to a meadow over looking mountains upon mountains. White fluffy clouds dotting the impossibly light blue sky.

Madison was quiet in the truck during their ride together, doing a lot of thinking, mostly knowing that Daryl was WAY to good for her. He needed a woman with a lot less troubles, and just better looking as well. Thinking of the troubles she had in her life and how much baggage she came with, made her stomach flop heavily turning her blank gaze out the window over to look at the normally brooding redneck beside her. He had enough shit in his life to worry about, including a baby coming. He didn’t need her shit to add onto it. Madison longed to talk about 'em … But Daryl couldn’t know and would never know about them. Once as the truck stopped, she was pulled from her thoughts and pushed a smile onto her lips, slipping out of the truck with him. “Pretty lucky you are. I ain’t the type of gal that is scared of the things in the woods.” She grinned, following him closely. “I know you like it in here. I bet better then any where else in the world?” Once at the spot she made a tiny awe like noise looking around the spot, plucking an flower from the ground. “Look … You even got me my favorite kind of flower.” She chuckled with a genuine smile.

He knew something was on her mind in the truck, but he thought it was maybe just her family problems. Or hell … maybe she was doubting on their relationship? That thought only made him seem like the grumpy redneck boy he was known for. But when they came to the meadow his worry and doubt seemed to disappear. “Yeah … not to sound corny at all, but I feel … at peace out here … Like nothing can hurt me …” He smiled at her when she picked the flower. He took it out of her hands, then slipped it by her ear. “Beautiful …” He smiled, his heart pounding hard in his chest. And in that very moment … she was to fuckin’ beautiful it hurt. He didn’t deserve her. Not in a long shot, but he had her for now. “I … wanna kiss ya right now Wren …” He said softly, the breeze gently lifted both of their hair. And without further ado, he leaned in, his hand sliding over her long red locks to her nape, giving her time to reject him if needed, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Madison was gonna reject the kiss at first, hoping this wasn’t a try to get more than said kiss, because it wasn’t gonna happen. He needed to know that. But the way his face looked as he stepped up to her, leaning down into her space, and just the way his fingers felt in her hair sent goose bumps along her tanned skin. The kiss from last night felt nothing like the current kiss she was given, the night before had some spark but this one felt a spark with an added connection for each other heavily. Madison lent into him more, pushing up onto the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss with him, left hand balling a fist in his shirt.

As soon as he felt her lean into him and deepen the kiss, he took a deep breath, inhaling her amazing scent. She smelled of … honey and peaches. And tasted like sunshine, syrup and faintly of whiskey it seemed. An addiction of the senses. His other hand slipped over her hip as he leaned even more into her. God she was addicting to him. Her kisses seemed to be … He didn’t know. But each time he kissed her, it seemed they just kept getting better and better. Before things went really out of hand, he gently pulled away, even though he really didn’t want too. Only a half of arms width away, he looked at her, his hands still on her. He took a deep breath, still smelling her of course but it didn’t overwhelm him anymore that he was swept away. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart beating hard and his body tight, he rumbled out roughly, “Don’t wanna push ya to far … taking things slow …” He nodded, even though he said that more to himself than to her. Cause all he wanted to do was keep kissing her and touching her …

If Madison could give her own description of the smell Daryl had about him, it would be simple. He was the type of guy her father warned her about. The smell of leather, cigarettes, and today joined in with the smell of stale whiskey against his clothes would complete Daryl Dixon. Taste wasn’t to far behind, replacing the taste of leather with the sweet taste of the sugary syrup from that morning. The redhead was shocked as he was the one to pull away rather than herself. Her heart raced, as she thought that she really messed up the kiss some how, though his hands against her told her another story. There was an awkward silence as she registered his words in her own brain, narrowing her eyes. The teenage girl stepped up to him once again, pecking his cheek. “Please and thank you.” She murmured meekly, a bit clearly, more then fine with the idea of slow.

He nodded, his heart still going a hundred miles per hour at the moment. As it slowly normalized, he looked about. His nose twitched, and then he was slipping off his jacket. He laid it down in the meadow so they could sit and or lay on. “We could cuddle and nap here?” He offered with a blush and a smile. God he was lame, but it was something.

Madison nodded with an smile, “Yes. We can do that.” She moved over to where he laid his jacket out, lowering down slowly, quickly patting the space next to herself. “Come on. Long as you are around now, I ain’t gonna sleep easy alone.” She winked up at him.

He grinned down at her and joined her eagerly. “I’m sorry about that ma'lady … I’ll try to help ya when I can be of service …” He teased right back and laid on his side. When she laid down, she lay facing him. He smirked and couldn’t help but feel his heart swell and beat hard. He also couldn’t help but touch her. His hand slid over her waist to pull her closer to him so that his legs entangled with hers. He took a deep breath, her scent enveloping him as he slowly closed his eyes. Sleep claimed the both of them as they held each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join along for Daryl's first day of work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates for a while guys, got a little crazy in the real world. Would love some feedback or comments on the story!

"How the FUCK, can it be this hot already with it only going on god damn seven in the morning!?!" Eddie yelled into the open humid dry air of the sunny Georgia morning. Madison rolled her eyes a small bit, fingers braiding at the small strands of mane she had in her fingers, reins drapped lazily around the saddle horse as the horse below her slowly followed behind the ass of Eddie's horse. 

 

"Don't know why your yelling about it Eddie. Its always hot and always unbareable out here, hasn't changed and never will. As the two years we started here, proves to you." Her reply to him caused her to get an heartful of a dirty look before he had to quickly get one of the younger foals back into the group of mares with foals, and pregnant mares; the twins bringing them in from the back pasture for the Doc to give them a check up. 

 

"Yeah, well . . . This would have went faster if the old man would allow me to fix that truck. I know whats wrong with it and it just needs an little . . ." 

 

"Edwin! Its broke, because YOU broke it. Hershel ain't gonna let you fuck it up more." She commented, getting an growl from him heavily.

As they was going there was an grumble of a truck coming out the long and dusty dirt road of the Greene Farm. "Think they're the new guys?" Madison asked helping her brother try and get the horses into the grasses besides the road; of course a handful of the young fighting foals had a different idea. 

 

"Yeah. Little late, since Doc is gonna wanna be leaving for service, so I bet we're gonna be in charge." Eddie was grinning ear to ear, thinking about bossing the new workers around, making Madison laugh an little bit. As the truck got closer to them both, the driver behind it made his engine rev up, truck backfiring loudly, and sped up faster causing alot of the horses to startle and bolt away. "Mads where you going!" Eddie yelled as the firey red head was turning her horse gathering herself up in the saddle, and took off full speed after the truck. 

 

"JUST GET 'EM AND BRING THEM IN EDDIE! AINT HARD!" She wasn't about to let this ass get away with what he did, and the fact he was trying to impress her . . . Cause she was fucking far from it.  
As she was riding down to the front of the house, her straw hat fell off her head making her red locks fall out and wave behind her. A quick swing of her leg Madison jumped off the animal and yanked the keys from the driver before he could barely get out of the truck. "See these?"She questioned him before tossing them up the road, "Ass is lucky I didn't throw them in the fields over there. You ever do that around any of the horses, or me again . . . I swear kid." She growled heavily getting face to face with him for an moment before stepping away with him. "Hey Doc." She smiled up at Hershel whom was on the porch watching them heavily, looking very unimpressed. Madison barely waited around to see who else was in the truck, she didn't care. The girl gathered up the horse she was riding and headed over towards the barn.

 

If Daryl could sleep in, he would, but he always never could. He was always afraid his drunken dad would wake from his drunken stupors and start beating the shit out of him. It had happened before and it wouldn't be the last. Daryl was always sleeping with one eye open anymore, or he was such a light sleeper that he would wake at the slightest sound. When his cell phone went off to wake him, he silenced it immediately. He rubbed his scruff, then his tired blue eyes and got up. He threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a faded dark old shirt. He brushed his teeth quickly, grabbed something, anything that was in the fridge to eat and made his way out to his truck. Thankfully his snoring father didn't wake. It was then his sorta friend came roaring up in the yard with his truck. Daryl cringed at the sound and quickly got in. "The fuck ya doin'? Trying to wake my daddy so he can whoop my ass?" He grumbled out as Travis pulled out quickly. 

 

Travis merely only laughed, "If only!" Daryl scowled at him and shook his head.

 

It only took them about 15-20 minutes to get to the farm that they were gonna be working at. It looked like a well kept farm, and something told Daryl he was gonna be working his ass off, but he would like it. Next thing he knew, Travis revved the truck near some horses, young or pregnant, making them bolt. He frowned and scowled at his so called friend that hollered and whooped with delight. He grumbled to himself, "Fuckin' jackass . . ." When he finally stopped the truck, the dust cloud of dirt still rising from the back, Daryl rocked back with a growl. Travis was barely out of the truck when he was stopped. And someone he knew too! 

 

"HEY!" Travis yelled with anger when she tossed his keys. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle as his redhead put the bastard in his place. It only made him aware to not piss her off in the future, but also how adorable she looked when pissed. Travis looked back and growled at him, "Ain't funny . . . Now I have to go look for'em!"

 

Dixon merely shrugged and smirked. "Your own fault . . . Shouldn't have spooked her horses." Still smirking he got out of the truck and looked up at the old man he was going to be working for. He nodded, "Sir . . ." He offered his hand and Dr. Greene gingerly shook it.

 

"Dixon, is it?" Daryl nodded. "Today I'm gonna be busy . . . So Madsion and Eddie will be teaching ya guys the ropes today. You've already met Madison . . ." He nodded towards the redhead that took off after putting Travis in his place. "Don't piss her off . . . She takes this job seriously . . . As should you guys . . ." He glowered at them, at Travis especially when he was able to join them after he found his keys. "Why don't you two help them in the barn?" And without another word, Dr. Greene left them to do what he needed to do.

 

Daryl nodded and started off towards the barn. Travis followed and he even started to comment about Mads. "So that redhead . . . damn . . . she's a real fiesty one . . ." He smirked and chuckled, which made Daryl look over and scowl at him. He didn't comment and Travis dropped it. They reached the barn in no time. He looked inside and liked what he saw. It was cleaner than most.

 

When they stepped into the barn the heads of the horses perked up, curious of the new smells and people inside of their home. The barn was quiet for the most part, the few birds inside chirped about as they hopped between the beams of the roof. There was another sound coming from the sunny cubbie with the horse Madison rode on tied to the green rope, the animal slightly dancing in his place while also trying to snag away the half eaten apple sitting on the shelving with an number of brushes and tools along the wall. The radio inside was soft and playing some kind of rock station with Madison lightly singing along with the tune, only getting louder and louder since she was feeling more comfortable. "But if I told you I loved you, would it make you wanna stay? I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day, and if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday? Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay?" She sang lightly rubbing a circled rubber brush against the horses sweat covered coat. One of the horses inside of his stall would slightly lunge out at the newcomers, trying to snag one of them with his baring teeth as he snorted loudly.

 

"And the fiesty bitch can sing . . ." Travis remarked with a smirk as he made his way deeper inside, leaving Daryl growling softly. He was really beginning to dislike his so called friend. The horse missed Daryl thanks to Dixon's reflexes. He merely pushed the horse's head to the side, then began to rub his snout. "The bastard's gonna get it if he keeps it up . . ." He commented, then strode after him, enjoying her singing. 

 

Before Daryl could call out and greet her with a smile, Travis spoke up. The fuckin' ass, putting himself in a bigger hole with the younger Dixon. "Hey sweet cheeks . . . So you gonna be my teacher today?" He grinned and openly looked her up and down. "You can teach me anyday . . ." He said pathetically, making Daryl roll his eyes, hoping he gets smacked.

 

Madison startled heavily, since she was so focused on what she was doing, making her take a deep breath and fix the shirt she had on, which was an darkish Tool t-shirt with the sleeves cut out and the sides cut out of till the mid of her belly, but the shirt was baggy and clearly one of her brother's that she took from him. She lent under the rope to appear in front of the two boys, giving Daryl her smile with an quick wink as she nodded at his friend. "Well I guess I might be it, pretty lucky boy, you." She lead in, walking towards a group of shovels on the wall, plucking one up before pointing Travis to grab the deep bucket for her. "See that stall over there, with all the shit in it? Get to it." She handed the shovel out towards Daryl's friend. "You have about . . . forty or so more to go . . . So better get to it hunny." Madison then gave the rest of her apple to the antsy horse tied. "Hey Daryl." She grinned, "Soo this is the job you have been talking about?"

 

He had to admit he liked the look of her startled. Cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling, with either surprise or anger he didn't know nor cared. She was always beautiful to him. When she leaned over to get past the ropes his eyes couldn't help but look at her tight belly that was being shown off thanks to her shirt. And he knew he wasn't the only one looking which pissed him off. He grinned when she winked at him. He couldn't help it. She did this to him. She just . . . brightened his day. He chuckled as Travis grumbled and started his job. Daryl with a grin spread over his face stepped up. "Yes'em . . . knowin' ya work here . . . makes this all the better . . . but something tells me . . . yer gonna distract me . . ." His grin only widened. "Not like I'll mind though . . ."

 

Madison chuckled a soft bit. "No I'm not. I like my job so I take it seriously Daryl. Though Hershel don't really give a shit if I play around in here, or not do all my jobs in the day. My weekends are always spent here, besides yesterday. Keep with me and Hershel will like you too. Sorry for your friend though. Got this funny feeling he won't be wanting to come back after I finish being his hot pants teacher." She said with air quotes. Madison unattached the horse from the cross tie holding on the bottom of his halter to put him away for the day. "You can start helping me by getting everyone with low water in their buckets. Besides that one." Madison pointed towards the horse that lunged at Daryl. "Both of you stay out of his space period. He has an problem with men because of his last home."

 

"You're always distracting me Mads, whether ya try or not . . ." He shrugged one shoulder, just stating a fact. "But I'll manage . . ." Smiling he nodded. "I'll be able to keep up with ya I promise . . . I've done farm work before. And yeah . . . Travis is . . . a ass . . ." He nodded and started in with the water. "Ahh . . . alright . . . He let me pet him after he tried to bite me . . ." He shrugged, but let it go. She could do it, but he'll eventually get the horse to like him. He was patient. 

 

Travis then noticed that Daryl was just watering the damn horses. "Hey!" He called out to get their attention. "Why the hell is he just watering the fuckin' horses and I'm muckin' this shit?" His face was strained from anger and the smell.

 

Madison rolled her eyes a small bit, picking up an few flakes of hay to start tossing into the full stalls, making an few of the horses nicker more and clank their feet against the stalls in front of them. "Because he didn't startle pregnant mares. Though I am gonna question why he was in the truck with a dick like yourself?" She asked looking at Travis before at Daryl. "And if you think shit is the worst of your problems, wait till Edwin gets in here. I left him alone to finish the job you ruined." Madison licked her lips a small bit. "I also don't trust you with them, so ya stuck doing the bitch work. So when you get that bucket full take it and dump it around back."

 

Madison stepped into the feed room for an few minutes before coming back out looking over at Daryl. "Don't worry about keeping up with me. I'm pretty fast with this stuff because I try to finish all the hard stuff before noon, which is an word of advice for you both. Noon we break no matter what. Its way to hot to keep going. I tend to start my day in here at five am, but I don't know what Hershel has you guys on." With that, she made an small yawn as Edwin was coming back in, having that look on his face. 

 

"Thanks for leaving me out there! Ya know how hard it is to catch them little fuckers!" Her twin threw his reins at her. While Madison taking the horse to untack it and give it an brush over before putting it away as well. Eddie's bitching got an little worse for an few seconds before he notice others was in the barn with them. "Oh look who it is. The redneck that likes to fall asleep at my place after finishing off MY whiskey." He commented shooting a look at Daryl before glancing towards his friend. "Which one of you assholes was driving that truck?"

 

Daryl grinned at her retort to Travis and kept up the work. It was a pain to keep coming back to fill the bucket but he didn't complain. It was work, he didn't mind it. When she came back out, he stopped to listen to her. "Damn darlin' . . . Told us seven . . . I can come in earlier if ya like to help ya out . . ." He offered. It was at that time that Eddie came stomping in. Daryl got back to it, not wanting to look he was standing about doing nothing. But when he started bitching about him, it made him pause with a sigh. He then pointed to Travis when he asked about the driver. Travis mean while was grumbling to himself and then stood there like a complete retard when Eddie started in on him.

 

"And when she is done with you he can come out and help me in the cattle barn. He thinks this shit stinks." Eddie chuckled as he ruffled his sister's hair before leaving them to their jobs. 

 

Madison softly chuckled as Travis bitched an little more as he was doing his share of his bitch word. Madison lent against the stall Daryl was in, shaking her head an small bit, "No. Its alright. I just feed and take whom goes out into the field." Once he was finished, Madison wrapped her arm around his own with an smile. "Come on. I'll show ya around the rest of the farm." Madison drug him out of the barn and then gave him the grand tour of the farm, and what he could do in each of them for the next time he would come to work.

 

He looked up at her when she rejoined him. "Alright . . . Remember I offered . . ." He smiled at her. After she showed him around, she left him with a few jobs. He was just finished up fixing a fence near the road and leading the horse he took out to fix it when he saw a flash of red hair. The sun was shining down horribly on them all day. Daryl felt it's effects clearly on his shoulders and the back of his neck. He knew he was sun burnt but was okay with it. But he had sweat dripping from him every where. He was grumbling of how bloody hot it was still, even though it was at the end of the day. And since Travis had called it quits after dealing with bulshit work, Daryl was out of a ride. And so he called the only person he knew to pick him up. His brother. While he was leading the horse back he saw the dust rise as his blue truck came up the road. He sighed, hating that he had to call his damnable brother. Just fresh out of jail too.

 

Another flash of red and Daryl looked over, knowing it was her. But what he saw made him freeze, and made his heart stop for a second, then start hammering hard in his chest. His blue eyes locked on her tight lithe body next to one of the barns, as she pulled that tool shirt off her head to reveal a bikini top underneath. His body grew tight and uncomfortable as he saw this, that he couldn't look away. Her hair was even a little wet, and as he watched her peel that shirt off, he realized she was washing something off, and probably got to hot or something and wanted to cool off . . . or something.

 

Next thing he knew he felt a hard painful punch in his chest. He grunted and fell on his ass, dazed with the wind knocked right out of him, considering the horse he was leading got so far ahead of him and decided to give him a kick to tell him, I ain't dragging your ass. Sucking in a breath he wheezed, pain radiating from his chest. "Fuck!" He grunted out, then heard his asshole brother laughing his ass off. He scowled and wheezed some more as he sat up. He groaned and wondered what the hell happened.

 

"Oh! That was great brother!" Merle laughed hard as made his way towards him. He clapped him on his shoulder as he laughed some more. "Got knocked on your ass good, all because you got distracted by . . . well a sweet thang like her . . ." He chuckled hard at that as Merle looked her over as Mads came running over to see what happened. Daryl growled and pushed him away, still trying to catch his breath as he managed to stand. Damn his chest hurt.

 

The idea of everyone getting done at noon ended when Travis had enough of the work he was given, leaving tons of extra work for everyone else. Thankfully Maggie and Beth came out to handle some of the work when they got home. Eddie finished what he needed to do before taking off, leaving Madison with the Greene's for the rest of the night, or if she wanted to get an lift from another she could, but Madison always liked to stay with the people she saw as her real family.

 

Normally the redhead never took her clothes off in the open or in front of others, due to some unwanting blemishes she wanted to keep from the eyes of others and the following questions that came after. But it was so super hot and Madison was just dripping in her own damn sweat, so as soon as she thought she was alone to clean out the grain buckets, her shirt came off and was tossed towards the side, leaving herself in her jeans and binki top.

 

The sound of Daryl hitting the ground drew her from her work, buckets been kicked out of her way as she ran over to him jumping up over the fence. "Holy fuck." She mumbled almost going to drop next to Daryl as he was trying to get up, listening to the strange older man make fun of him and laugh his ass off for some reason. "Don't move, babe." She barely caught the little term she called him but was more worried about himself. "Could have an broken rib or something." Madison glared at the man laughing. "It ain't funny ya asshole! He could be seriously god damn hurt. Who are you anyway and what gave you the right to hop over our fence?"

 

"Wouldn't be the first fucken time . . ." He rumbled out, totally missing the endearment, was in to much pain to really catch it. Let alone trying to ignore his asshole brother. He coughed as he managed to draw in a deep breath. The cough only brought a small spittle of blood which meant it wasn't that bad. Daryl had been hurt worse.

 

"Oh! She's a fiesty one too, brother! Me likey!" He cackled harder. He shook his head with a grin. "I'm his brother sweetheart . . . Came to pick him up since he's about done with his first work day."

 

"I'm okay Mads . . . Ignore him . . ." He growled and scowled at Merle. "That asshole is Merle . . ." He sighed as he tested the sight where he was kicked. It hurt but it didn't feel nothing was broke, thank god. Ribs took forever to heal. He would have one hell of a bruise there for awhile though.

 

Madison was still feeding Merle needles with her eyes while stepping to help Daryl back over to the gate and get him out of the field. "Maybe I should stay around and help you till you get more used to being with the horses." She said softly still having an world of concern on her face. Merle behind them was gone from Madison's mind as she helped Daryl acrossed the dirt drive way and made him plop his ass down on the step of the porch. "Stay. I'll get you a water, and get the Doc. And don't ya fight me on it." She said quickly running into the house coming back shortly with an water for him, and Hershel not far behind him.

 

"Haha! It's okay Darylena! I'll be over at the truck while she plays doctor! Even though I wouldn't mind playin' doctor on her!" He cackled some more and made his way back to the truck.

 

Daryl wanted to kill the bastard. He shook his head and glowered at the dirt beneath his boots when he finally sat down. "Don't need no damn help with the horses . . . Got . . . distracted . . ." He grumbled and just sat still. "Yes mother . . ." He rumbled sourly as she went to go get him water and Dr. Greene.

 

Madison came back outside offering him the bottled water as the Doctor slowly followed out with her. "Madison I don't know why you have to go making a fuss about this," Hershel said looking at the boy, giving him an sympathetic look since he knew the redhead could over react at times. "He just looks like he got some wind knocked from him, his ribs aren't broken." The doctor knew that Daryl wasn't wanting this fuss made over him just by the body language. "He wouldn't be so stoic either, so leave him be." He warned her with an pointed finger. "Daryl, if ya want I'll look at them."

 

He took the bottled water gratefully and looked up at Hershel. "Might as well Doc . . . just to be on the safe side . . ." He frowned at this. Let alone it would help her frame of mind anyway. He looked over at Merle and saw the bastard smirking and shaking his head. He frowned and wanted to flip the bastard off but restrained himself.

 

Hershel nodded and tended to make sure nothing was broken or bruised on the boy the best he could, while he was only an vet Hershel had been on this farm most of his life and could handle the normal injuries that came along with them. Hershel lifted Daryl's shirt to take a look at the big red mark. It was already starting to bruise. After a few pokes and feels to his ribs, he said, "As I said just some wind knocked outta him. Not enough to scare him away from an good days work Madison." He looked back at the worried girl giving her an small smile before heading back up into his house to finish some of his real work. 

 

Madison lingered away a few minutes after the doctor went back inside, chewing on her lip heavily. "This is all my fault! I don't care what you say Daryl. You aren't ready to handle most of these horses on your own. And don't give me lip about it." Madison frowned now, moving to sit next to himself on the step. "I'm an horrible teacher, just like what your friend said."

 

Daryl gave Hershel a ghost of a smile and turned back to Mads. "You're not a horrible teacher . . . And it kinda was your fault . . ." He said with a small smirk. "But it was mostly my fault and I'll tell ya why . . ." He took a deep breath, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "See I got done with what ya asked me to with the fence, and was leading the horse away and saw you . . . Well . . . stripping your . . . shirt off . . ." He exhaled, his cheeks now red as hell. He was just glad that the sun was mostly down. "I froze . . . admiring you of course . . . not paying any more attention to the horse . . . and well . . . next thing I know . . . I get kicked . . . Cause I'm . . . yeah . . . stupid . . . and admiring my girlfriend . . ." He couldn't look at her, could only look at his feet.

 

Madison blushed an small bit, leaning up an little bit to rest her arms across his knees, helping her balance on her toes to slightly peck his cheek. "You're silly." She mumbled softly while giving him another quick peck on the lips. Part of her wanted to draw an deeper kiss from him but she was pretty sure that he didn't wanna have an conversation piece with that brother of his over the said kiss. "Ain't gonna quit on me are ya? Pretty nice having someone I like around to work with. Well besides Maggie, Beth, and Eddie. 'Sides . . .You're not so bad looking when your working so hard either." She blushed herself. "Kinda sad that you have to be leaving already. This has been the best weekend I have had in an long time."

 

His brow went up at the remark, and then she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He shook his head. "Hell no . . . I like workin' here myself . . . good work . . . good people . . ." He smirked as he reached out and touched her shoulder in a soft caress. "Yeah . . . I don't really wanna go either . . . other than gettin' kicked and my brother laughin' his damn ass over me . . . it was a great weekend . . ." It was then his hand slipped up to her neck and pulled her forward for a small but hot kiss. It left his heart beating hard and him wanting more of course. "Every time ya kiss me . . . Its like sunshine and whiskey . . ." He murmured as he sang. With a blush he grinned and stood. "I guess I should get goin' . . . I'll see ya at school tomorrow?" He smirked as he looked at her.

 

She blushed along with him, with herself nuzzling into his cheek a small bit. "If Doc wasn't so uptight with his rules I would tell you just to stay here with me. But I think he would literally have an cow." She chuckled softly finding it really hard for herself to let Daryl leave her, let the only thing that gave her any comfort with out having four damn legs just leave her when she was happiest. "I guess so. Will you text me and let me know when you get home, please?" She squeaked softly while getting up from the ground slowly, stepping out of his way. "And what do you want for lunch?" She smirked deciding to walk with him over to the truck.

 

He chuckled softly at the vision of Hershel literally having a cow. He shook his head with a grin. "I can . . . and ya know, you don't have to pack me a lunch . . ." He chuckled, not wanting to go home. Damn his asshole brother and drunken father. He sighed and pushed those thoughts away. He wanted to enjoy his time with her while he could.

 

"Tough, your getting a lunch from me twice as much now, because you work here. Gotta eat good to keep up with us." She winked at him, finding herself linking arms up with him again as they went over to the truck. Madison had to draw in a deep large breath as they was now standing around with Merle. "Are you as good as a worker as your brother here?" She asked looking from Merle back at Daryl, looking to see how he would react. "We are gonna need some more help here, even more since the kid left earlier. Fall is pretty busy here to get ready for the winter. If you want the job come out here with Daryl next weekend and I'll see how you handle with us."

 

He smiled and nodded, "Alright . . . I'll make it easy on ya then. I'll have a turkey sandwich with some chips." He then looked over at Merle, then looked at Mads as if she was crazy. Merle merely laughed at this and said, "Who do you think taught him to work sugar tits?" He smirked. "We'll be here next weekend!" He grinned. Daryl shook his head and wish she didn't offer him a job.

 

"Sugar tits . . . How wonderful." Her eyes rolled slightly, rubbing at her shoulder a small bit while stretching herself a tiny bit, bones cracking in an few places. "I'm sorry . . . But I really need the help Daryl." She made an little pout at him. "Forgive me? I promise I'll make it up to you tons and tons."

 

His brow rose as he tried not to blush and react to his brother's look. "I wonder how she'll make it up to you . . . Darylena!" He chuckled and got inside the truck.

 

Daryl sighed, licked his lips knowing his ride home was gonna be a painful one. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow . . ." He got in the truck himself and the whole way home, Merle ribbed him on Mads and kept asking about her, but the younger Dixon wouldn't give his brother more fuel to fire on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A little over a week went by. They went to school and out of school they tried to spend more time together. Daryl and Mads became closer than ever. But on Monday Daryl didn't show up for school. He didn't answer her texts or calls. In fact he missed school for the next few days, along with her calls and texts.

 

Wednesday came. When Madison came home from school, she found Daryl sitting on her porch step. She didn't recognize him at first, for he had a baggy hoodie on and was looking down at his feet. When she spoke up and asked Who and what are you doing here, was when he finally looked up. His one eye was swollen and black and blue. On Sunday night it was swollen shut, but now he could see through it again. The one side of his face was dark with bruises. His lip was even split, along with his eyebrow. And that was just his face. His eyes looked like he was haunted and very much in pain. "I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have come . . ." He murmured lowly, and stood to leave. He winced as he got up.

 

Madison had been pretty worried about Daryl when he wasn't at school and the fact he wasn't answering her at all. Granted the man didn't reply more than a few words at times, but at least he was speaking to her. Daryl always said something to her! The redhead had to find the scope from some of the guys he hung around with at school, but they had no clue where he was either. Truthfully deep down she wondered if he thought that maybe it would have been better to leave her and hook back up with that Brittany girl, for the sake of the kid he was about to have. Madison was an pretty immature girl, and she just felt like he could have been loosing interest in her, her being so plain jane . . . Maybe also for the fact she wasn't given him the want to go all the 'way' with him yet, also lying to him about being an virgin really worried her in the end. Virgins didn't kiss as good as her, at least from the virgin she knew.

 

But the sight she found sitting outside of her house after school made Madison drop her books down on the pavement and quickly stop him before he went to far. "Daryl." She whispered softly, narrowing her eyes looking over the battered features of his face. "Come on." She told him, running up the steps before him to open her front door. "Get into my room upstairs, door with my name on it." She then left him to head into the bathroom, gathering up alot of things to clean up his wounds better. Madison was trying her best not to loose her shit.

 

Madison came into her room to see him standing there waiting for her. "Get comfortable, and in the bed." She pointed towards her bed which was pushed up against the window slightly; allowing her to lay on it and look out most of the time. "Boots off first." She warned while going to drop the bag of things she collected to clean him up. "What happened?" Madison asked softly, waiting for him to get comfortable enough.

 

He went to her bedroom as requested, but felt awkward as fuck. He ached all over, and was still wincing from other areas cause they hurt way to fucken much. Once sitting on her soft bed, he would normally think about what things could happen like any normal young man. Now he was just wondering what the hell she was thinking and what he was going to tell her. He yanked the boots off, only wincing in the process. He groaned as he got his last boot off. He took a deep breath as he laid back. God he hurt.

 

"I stayed away . . . From school, from you . . . so no one would know . . . But I couldn't stay away from you any longer . . . Can't stay there . . . To hurt . . . 'Fraid the bastard's gonna kill me . . ." He mumbled lowly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed. "Cause I know your gonna fucken ask me to . . ." He sat up with a groan and pulled off the hoodie and then his shirt. Only to show more bruises. Hell there was even cigarette burns and a stab wound close to his collar bone. But him taking his shirt off, also revealed the scars as well. "My daddy gets drunk . . . And sometimes he gets fucken mean and goes into a rage . . . He takes it out on me . . ." He finally revealed to her. Tears burned the back of his eyes.

 

"Sunday night, coming back from work, he met me at the door angry. Started beating at me. I tried walking away . . . Didn't happen . . . Beat me so fucken bad I didn't wake up til yesterday morning . . ."

 

"Don't take that tone with me Daryl Elliot Dixon." She warned as he cussed about her going to ask him to remove his shirt for her. "I wanna fix it, and clean you up the best I can. So shut up and take it, because as long as you're mine . . . You'll be taken care of." She grabbed a few things from the bag before plopping up into the bed next to him, listening to him speak was hard enough with the marks on his body, just making it worse for her. "Gonna sting some, I'm sure ya know that." She whispered while he was speaking, all the while opening a package of antiseptic clean, pulling the little wet-nap out of the pack and leaning in to slightly dab around the pretty good wound near his collar bone. If he only knew how much she understood his pain, so she did . . . A bit. "My momma beats on me too babe. She's sober most of the time, and pissed off because she can't get her next high." Madison wanted him to know she felt his pain in a sense, with out telling him everything. Everything that still happened. Madison chewed on her lip, keeping silent as she worked on cleaning him up, wanting to make sure not to hurt him even more then he was. "He don't do much more then hit you does he?" She asked very quietly, not wanting to get him angry. "Don't have to tell me if it happens, I'll understand Daryl." Madison gave him an worried look in her eye, a bit scared to find out the answer from him. "I was so fucking worried about you. I really thought you either figured out I wasn't worth your time and moved on, or worse . . . And well I think we're at the worse part."

 

Madison sat back out of his space, cleaning up the wrappers to toss into her trash bin. "You can stay here a few days till you feel better. We'll figure out what to do after that, but I want you to rest." The redhead crawled up onto the bed knowing he wouldn't want her to leave him. He needed someone and she wanted to be his someone. Always. "Don't fight me with it either, my parents are barely home so it won't be like they'll give a shit."

 

His heart thudded hard with her saying she was gonna take care of what was hers. He was hers . . . It made him feel good. Like someone important. He grabbed her hand and swallowed, "I'm sorry about your mom babe . . . At least you don't look like this . . ." His touch was gentle. He looked away when she asked if he did anything more. "He used too . . ." Was all he said about that. He didn't even wanna admit that, but something . . . needed to admit it. "He stopped once I got older . . ."

 

He then looked over at her and frowned. "You're more than worth it Mads . . . so don't ever think that about yourself Wren . . ." He didn't wanna argue with her, even though it felt so weird being in such a big place. He just merely pulled her into him. "Thank you Wren . . . so much . . ." He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and held her close.

 

Oh he wouldn't be so sure of that after she has spent the weekend in her mother's trailer, then she would be the one hiding from him. Madison got comfortable next to him, rolling on her side and slightly laying against him, not wanting to hurt him even worse. A soft finger began rubbing a pattern over his chest where there wasn't an bruise or wound. "Crazy how we are so much alike in the sense of some of our home life." She mumbled, knowing that she knew what he was dealing with . . . Everything. Madison's hand slowly rose and started to push into his hair, brushing it out of his blue orbs. Just the look of him and the thoughts in her mind was enough to start making little tears form up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby. I wish you could have had better. You deserve soo much better in your life." The female was unable to help the small sniffle, while a tear quickly fell from her eyes. "I shouldn't be the one crying." She chuckled a soft bit, hoping to make herself feel better. "But how can someone so fucking sweet, have it like that! You don't deserve that at all."

 

"Yeah . . ." He breathed into her fiery red hair. His hand rose and fell as he gently caressed her arm as if they were just cuddling from a date rather than him getting patched up. "Shush . . . don't cry for me hun . . ." He wiped her tears away and frowned. "I ain't that sweet . . . you're the one that brings it out in me . . . " He smiled, then kissed the top of her head. "Come on . . . we need rest . . ." He pulled her in closer and relaxed against her, even if his whole body ached.

 

Madison laid with him till he could fall asleep, just happy enough to keep him company, but she knew if she would sleep now she wouldn't be able to sleep for school. That of course depended on if Daryl was going or not. For she wanted to stay with him if he was gonna stay here with her, till he felt better. So once he was passed out, Madison snuck out of the bed long enough to collect her books from the front sidewalk, as well as let her dog out into the yard. When she finished up her few chores that she needed to do, she headed back into her room, shutting the door quickly as Edwin was walking by it. "Whew." She mumbled rolling her eyes slightly.

 

Sleep claimed him hard and fast. And since he felt like he was safe, he slept deeply. Even if it was only for a hour or two. He heard the door close and started awake. He looked around, his heart pounding for a moment or two as he wondered where the hell he was. He looked over at Mads and it came back to him in a flash. "What's up?" He grumbled, as he went to sit up.

 

"Shhhh! Eddie is here." She mumbled softly, sitting her books down onto her desk, sliding over towards the bed to sit down next to him slowly. "He won't care if he knew what happened, but that is something I am sure you don't want everyone to know. But I am still his baby sister and I have a boy in my bed." Madison made a small smile at him before giggling softly. The redhead leaned in, lightly pressing her lips against his forehead. "Feeling a bit better?" She asked. "And I hope you can eat. I have dinner in the oven for us." Madison rubbed at her legs, slipping them to rub against her thighs nervously. "Can I ask ya something?"

 

When she said that, his lips tightened. He nodded and smiled when she joined him on the bed. His smile got bigger when she kissed his head. "I do . . . thank you . . ." As soon as she said dinner, his stomach rumbled. "I think that answers that question . . ." He chuckled softly, self conscious about his naked torso, and rubbed at his chest. "Shoot . . ." He rumbled out.

 

She quickly reached out, taking his hands into her own. "Stop. Its just us, and your scars don't scare me, nor make me see you differently." How could Madison judge anyone with scars when she had enough with stories to share. "Besides, why in the heck would I want a handsome man to have an shirt on in my bed?" She rose a brow with an giggle. She let the room get a awkward silence as she tried to figure out how to ask the question without upsetting him or even worse. "Okay, you don't have to answer or nothing, but I need to know." She paused swallowing a bit and squeezing his hands. "Is that man, that you call your father, the reason you are skeptical about this baby being yours? Or being apart of its life?" Madison asked looking down at her lap for an moment. "I know it ain't really my place to get into this with you, or even have my say about this kinda stuff but I can't help it. Maggie has told me about that girl your pregnant with, and well . . . I really feel like regardless if this child is really yours or not, it will have a better chance for life as long as your apart of its life somehow." Yeah the redhead was rambling on and not allowing him to react to her own question or what she was saying . . . Fearing it was gonna drive him out. "It ain't fair to let something so innocent suffer with someone that will use it as an meal ticket for money." Oh god, just keep driving yourself into an deeper hole! She thought. "Eh . . . Sorry, that was wrong for me to say." She quickly covered, dropping her hands and turning away from him.

 

His hands tightened around hers, his own rough to her small delicate ones. At least thats what it felt like for him. What she said made his lips twitch and it made him feel a little better about his appearance. His brow went up as she started in on her asking and rambling. He didn't know what to expect, but when she explained, he really didn't expect that. He frowned and pulled his hands from hers and looked down. He didn't know what to think, and didn't want to think about that. He'd been avoiding that very thing for awhile now. He didn't know what to do, and like she said, regardless if it was his or not, he felt obligated to care for the child. Cause she was right . . . The child deserved better than what it was going to be grown up to be in. He swallowed and felt cornered. It felt like something was constricting his heart. "Yeah . . ." His thumb brushed below his lip where his fuzz was. "I don't want it to be my damn problem . . . But . . ." He sneered. "I . . . fuck Mads!" He growled and stood up and began to pace, his thumb at his lip as his teeth began to gnaw on it heavily. "I don't want it to be my kid . . . and yet I do . . . Cause your absolutely fuckin' right . . . That kid don't deserve that shit with her . . ." He sneered. "But what kind of life can I give it? Something a little better?" He growled and raked his hair back in frustration. "It ain't fuckin' fair . . ." He growled lowly.

 

Madison sat quietly on her bed watching him pace and growl on about his placement with this whole baby thing, frowning at how stressed out he truly was over it. "Well maybe ya should have thought about that before going and putting your dick in places." She commented lowly, remember she said the same thing about her twin on the lower floor. The redhead threw her hands up in defense so he wouldn't flip his shit on her next. "Its the truth Daryl, and don't you be going to get mad at me for that mistake you made. We make the beds and lay in them daily. But you can give it a stable life with out worrying about it if its mother is on drugs, or fucked up drunk because YOU know better. While you feel like this choice is unfair to you, its twice as unfair to allow that poor thing stay in that life. I think the first step would to get out of that home of yours, finish school, and keep up with the job." She told him honestly. "And that is the SAME thing I told the man down stairs, whom is in the same place as you are. But in the end I know that deep down, Edwin is really gonna give two shits about this in coming baby and neither is its god damn mother. In the end, its gonna be me alone trying, because I don't wanna see something so close to me get taken, let alone some innocent little baby." Okay so maybe all of this conversation wasn't just an attempt to get Daryl to figure out his shit while using it as an escape goat to get out her own feelings. "But the thing is, you nor I are alone." Madison stood up fearfully stepping over to the frustrated redneck taking his hand up to squeeze it hard. "We have each other, and I think you know that Daryl. I think you know that I want to help, and that I would do it no questions asked."

 

He threw his hands up at that and sneered. "I was drunk, high and so was she!" He growled, disgusted with himself. "Sad fucken part is . . . I was wearing a god damn rubber!" He took a deep breath and looked at her. He didn't like what she was saying, but he knew it needed to be said. "Thing is . . . I do care about that child . . . so I will do what I can for it . . ." He stopped pacing when she stood and stepped up to him. He wanted to flee, get away from these problems she brought up rather than face them. But what she said next made his heart stop briefly and made him nod. What she said, gave him courage to stand and face his problems. "Yeah . . ." He swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering how the hell he deserved her. He then did something he didn't expect. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. God he was in so fuckin' deep. If she fucken left . . . he'd be so lost. Somewhere in his relationship with Mads, she became his anchor.

 

Madison didn't expect him to take her up into his arms, let alone how tightly he was holding on to her but soon enough her arm wrapped around his back. "As long as we got each other, we'll do alright Daryl. I promise." She mumbled, pushing up on the tips of her toes to give him a few kisses. "Thats what best friends do for each other, and if we don't work as a couple, we'll always be friends and you can always count on me. Okay?" Madison was sure they would get on fine, but who ever knew what could happen in the future. "But come on . . . Back in bed, I'll bring up your dinner." She said stepping away, blushing as she gave him an little swat on his behind . . . Holding in her giggle the best she could.

 

He nodded and kissed her jaw, and then her neck a few times, wondering how fucken lucky he was. "Okay . . ." He smirked as she changed the subject to food. The heavy situation seemed to lighten immediately somehow. He grinned when he turned to get back in bed and she swatted at him. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "That's my girl . . ." He grinned.


End file.
